Dreamers Chronicle
by JADexter
Summary: Set to finally be concluded soon. My next series of stories will probably roughly follow the same continuity, though! The story of Wilde Tanke' fleeing to Paragon City, Shelly Hollins following him, and their quest to understand themselves and each other.
1. Issue 1: Wilde Tanke Prologue

OOC Introduction: Not that I'm much for ooc introductions, but so you know what you're getting into- I've got big plans for this one. I've loosely planned out several issues, focusing on the different sections, and the various heroes of Paragon City. At it's heart, though, this is a story about two young mutants, once lifelong friends. Wilde's life was ruined when he participated in an experiment to boost his mutant powers. Although successful, the side effects have slowly been playing havoc with his mind and body.

Shelly Hollins is the only one who's been able to track him down. She's come to Paragon City in an effort to find out why Wilde abandoned his old life.. Their paths, however, go down drastically different routes in the "City of Heroes.."

Disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Used here without permission. Information on who owns each individual character can be found at the bottom of the document. . .

Note: Although based on the same world and characters, these stories take place in a totally different timeline than my "Collection of introductions" stories... This story is set in the past, where as those contain more current information.

Editorial assistance by Superbabe founder Testarossa

We're holding hands.

We're content, and happy, and our powers aren't ruining it.

Terri's not dead. My hands aren't throbbing in pain from trying to keep them still, and that surgery- I don't think it ever really happened. Hell, let's just say Cid's still around, here to see you all grown up.

Your mind isn't overwhelmed by the emotion of it, so you don't start crying or begging for it to stop. Everyone's happy and we're still in Chicago..

No.

We're not in Chicago. Shelly.. suddenly my mind shifts and I see us battling mysterious shadows .. I see Nemesis.. I see the strange Ritki soldiers.. I see shadows of things I don't even recognize as human, leaning over us.. 

Not us, me. You're left behind in Chicago. I left you behind with Ivan. I don't even know if Terri's alive for sure or not.. I doubt she is.. I felt her.. die.. in my heart a few days ago..

My perfect world vanished just now into a nightmare. See? Then, even that nightmare fades. (Although not really since it's pretty close to reality now..) into a bus post..

I feel asleep on the long ride to this city, knocked out by another headache.. The last leg of my journey. A bus ride in a drab, grey, rainy day to a whole new life and hopefully a cure..

Falling asleep and daydreaming about a life I'll never have is silly. Paragon City, you better have a cure for me. I'll wring one out of you, if I have to!

Wilde's comin' for ya, and he's pissed.

(I say, trying my best to ignore what looks like a homeless man pissing in the next seat.. Sigh. I miss Chicago.)

Wilde Tanke, Shelly Hollins and the others are all mine. Expect approved apperances from other characters next segment. Later! 


	2. Issue 1: Wilde Tanke part 1 of 2

OOC Introduction: Well, last chapter was the prologue. This's a bit of the meat of the story- and the first use of characters not my own! New part coming soon since it's done already. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Used here without permission. Information on who owns each individual character can be found at the bottom of the document. . .

Note: Although based on the same world and characters, these stories take place in a totally different timeline than my "Collection of introductions" stories... This story is set in the past, where as those contain more current information. I'll stop including this notation in a few chapters..

Editorial assistance by Superbabe founder Testarossa

Scene: Paragon City. From the outside. There's nothing in the city like it. The traffic, while more sparse than it had been before the war, still heavier than the almost non existent flow inside the warwalls of Paragon City. Mostly, it's for going in and out of the big city, usually as quickly and efficiently as possible. Although there's no warwalls, the neighborhoods have always managed to divide themselves quite effectively. A variety of fences, trees and rocks, and the construction of the roads to allow limited passage from one sector of the neighborhood to another.

It's a rainless but overcast day just outside of Paragon City as another bus rolls in, full of returning business men, tourists, travelers, the odd visiting relative, and - most relevant to our story- a couple of super heroes. Our young hero, Wilde Tanke, is stirred from a pleasant dream memory by the rumbling of the bus itself. Wilde glances around the bus, as if coming out of a dream.

Some of the people look normal. Some don't. On the other side of a bus, Wilde found himself trying not to stare at a redhead with very little clothing on, and visible heat coming from her six foot plus body. Wilde found himself trying not to stare at a few other things as well. So, he distracted himself with an old half of a newspaper someone left behind. Probably just wanted the ads, or a story about themselves. Wilde wondered to himself if he was actually bored enough to read a newspaper and quickly decided he was.

Wilde: muttering to himself Heroes Halt Havok? Gee, how original.. Interview with Back Alley Brawler..

Sarcastic Female Voice: THAT should be a masterpiece. That seat taken?

Wilde only glanced up briefly to see a small but intimidating female figure. She looked a bit younger than Wilde even. Fair skin, blond hair. She quickly sat down next to Wilde. He didn't seem to thrilled over the idea.

Female: Thanks. It's about impossible to find a seat on an inbound bus these days. Name's Gun Bunni. Most people call me Bunni. My friends, anyway. So do you always mutter when you read newspapers on busses, sugah?

Wilde glanced up at her, almost smiled for a second, then went back into that dark frown he'd been wearing the whole trip.

Bunni: What? You can relax sugah, I was just kidding. So why are you coming to town, anyway?

Wilde just snorted in response, looking at the newspaper but not really seeing the words.

Bunni: Fine, ignore me. I know where you live.

Wilde looked up from the paper, giving her a curious, rather annoyed look.

Bunni: Gotchya. Just seeing if you were paying attention, hero. Come on, you gonna say something, or do I have to get on your lap and spank it out of you?

Wilde furrowed his brows. It was weird, in a way, she reminded him of himself before the big accident. A jab of the pain pushed that thought out of his head.

Wilde: Dead panning Sure you wanna sit next to one of us 'filthy mutants?'

Bunni: Confused Why wouldn't I? I have lots of mutant friends already, sugah. Not like you're the first mutant super hero to hit town.

Wilde: Some of yer best friends are mutants, huh? Besides, how do you know Ah got any intention of bein' a hero?

Bunni: Ha, that's a good one. With biceps like those its kinda obvious.

Wilde didn't look convinced. He also didn't look very happy to be drug into a conversation, but that was neither here nor there.

Bunni: I mean, one, what mutant comes to Paragon City if they're not gonna be a super hero? I mean, it's not exactly like we're brimming with job opportunities, you know? Unless, of course, you wanna be a super hero, you probably ain't gonna get to use your powers much. Sides, you're well built, kinda cute, and you're sulking. What doesn't scream young hero about that?

Wilde: in a huff Whatever.

Wilde folded his arms across his chest, almost defiantly. Bunni turned, teasingly imitating the pose.

Bunni: Ya know, if you're going for the whole 'brooding young lone wolf' thing, you might wanna consider losing the "I just had my bottle taken away" pout. Bunni leaned in a bit It kind of ruins the tough guy illusion.

Wilde sneered. Bunni mock imitated that as well. Faced with the absurd mirror of his pose, Wilde actually cracked a smile for a second.

Wilde: Not here to do illusions. Or imitations. Or stay.

Bunni: Just passing through, huh?

Wilde: Hopefully if Ah can find a cure. Ah figure, Ah do him some favors, he'll do me some. Noticing the confused look in her face Antonio Nash.

Bunni: Yeah, I kinda figured that. He IS the primary contact for mutant heroes. Which you just confessed to being earlier.

Wilde shrugs.

Wilde: Yeah..

Uncomfortable silence followed. Wilde rubbed a hand on his forehead, in a bit of pain. Bunni looked both concerned and indifferent at once.

Bunni: What now? Lose your place in the funnies?

Wilde kind of starred at her for a second, a confused distant look in his eyes. Which Bunni couldn't help but notice suddenly looked a little bloodshot.

Wilde: What? Urgh, Ah'm no good with long rides.

Bunni: Yeah, What'd you pop to cope with that?

Wilde looked up annoyed.

Wilde: Ain't popped nothin, it's just these stupid power.. energy makes me kinda loopy. So do you know where Ah find Antonio Nash or not!

She made a look like she was considering the 'request' deeply, then looked into Wilde's eyes.

Bunni: I should just let you find it yourself. Don't you big city boys know the meaning of the word please?

Wilde frowned, the bit his lip.

Wilde: Please can you tell me.. uhh.. whatever it was Ah was asking?

Bunni: Tell me you didn't forget already.

Wilde: Huh? Oh! Ah remember. Da guy. Him, um, Nash. Told you - the powers sorta messed up my ability to concentrate sometimes. More so than before.

Bunni: Yeah, kind of hard not to notice.

Wilde: Sneering Shut up!

Bunni: Fine, find it yourself. Goodluck finding it in this city, pal.

Wilde flashed her a weak smile. One that was somehow hurt and a little embarrassed. Maybe it was the thousand unspoken things they had in common that neither knew they had in common, or maybe it was the thousand stark contrasts between the two, For some reason, even though his vision was blurring a bit, and she was trying to hide it, Wilde saw a hint of a smile on her face. Enough to tip him off. Wilde's eyes smiled, even if he didn't. Wilde loved to figure things out on his own, even if he wasn't necessarily the best at it.

Wilde: Let me guess, it'll be right in front of da bus station or something?

Bunni: Actually. the giant globe's the first thing you'll see. But yeah, just past that, you'll find the building you're looking for. Don't bother with the idiots at the front desk, just look for a set of stairs going down, then look for the GIFT logo, and you're about set. Do yourself a favor and try to learn a few basic manners before then, though.

Wilde seemed distracted, muttering, "globe, building, stairs, sign," to himself a few times.

Bunni: By Statesman, I think he's got it!

Wilde looked up, that distant look back in his eyes.

Wilde: Uh,.. right. Thanks for the help and everything, but if you don't mind, Ah'd rather we just stopped talking now, thanks..

Wilde turned to stare out the window at the passing Atlas Park. Bunni mumbled a "Whatever" and turned to find some better company.. .. .. Wilde noticed a small group of gang members and didn't even realize how important that particular gang would be to his immediate future..

Things were looking up, but things were lying.

My characters: Wilde Tanke (plus the ideas for the Chicago gangs are mine)  
Other players' characters: Gun Bunni, City of Heroes NPCs: Antonio Nash, Back Alley Brawler, Statesman, GIFT, and the phrase, "Heroes Halt Havok." 


	3. Issue 1: Wilde Tanke Part 2 of 2

OOC Introduction: Here's the long anticipated second half of the Wilde Tanke chapter! (Although we still have an epilogue after this, before we move on bravely to issue #2... Enjoy and comment til your heart's content!

Disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Used here without permission. Information on who owns each individual character can be found at the bottom of the document. . .

Note: Although based on the same world and characters, these stories take place in a totally different timeline than my "Collection of introductions" stories... This story is set in the past, where as those contain more current information. I'll stop including this notation after chapter three's intro..

Editorial assistance by Superbabe founder Testarossa Superbabes- Nominated for Supergroup of the year (Virtue!)

br

Wilde found the area he arrived at both awe inspiring and clean. Much cleaner than the city's reputation lead Wilde to believe was possible. Atlas felt safe. It obviously wasn't- Wilde had seen a hero battling a toy clock and something out of his nightmares already just on the way over. But it felt safe, at least.

Then there were the heroes and normal citizens zooming around, making for a surreal sight. A couple of them seemed to have horns and tails. A small pale ninja looking girl buzzed around an eight foot tall pile of muscle with an ebony battle axe and dark red skin.

The tip of the proverbial iceberg, Wilde guessed. Something caught his attention in the distance. Some kind of commotion.. It wasn't long ago Wilde has senses as sharp as a tack. His hearing, sense of smell, vision, and his most basic intuition were above average, if not downright stellar. His mutant powers only extended this. Soon after he developed the ability to switch the temperature in the substance he produced from his hands, either adding pyrotechnical or cryogenic properties, allowing him to alter the temperature of the foam like substance he could create and emit from his hands and wrists..

The experiment cleared all of those attributes away, for the most part, dulling his senses a bit, mutant or otherwise. His body now produced a stronger, non substantive form of energy which Wilde had yet to understand.. it changed him, in many ways. He was stronger than ever- and suffering from it. Still, a hint of his old power surfaced every now and then.. something drew his attention to a dark ally that everyone else seemed to conviniently not notice..

Wilde: with a sigh Guess I'll be late for dat meeting.

Wilde felt the energy responding in his body, sending painful waves through his arms and chest. The pain slowly subsided as Wilde crotched down, walking towards the ally. Strange, but it almost seemed darker than should be possible for a sunny Paragon City noon.. Wilde's throat was dry, and not just from releasing the energy through his body... the smell of sulphur caught Wilde's nose as he closed in on the corner. Wilde had smelled it many times before in Chicago, along the nastier parts of the "Great Mutant Divide" that cut through the heart of Chicago.

About eight thugs filled the middle of the thin alleyway, from a quick count. Most of them had their backs to Wilde, but one was apperantly acting as a lookout. Wilde blasted him before he got half a word out. The others turned, surprised to be under attack. Wilde could feel a damning heat rising from them.

They weren't anything impressive looking. Bandanas, leather jackets, and jeans. Whoopie doo. But a couple of them had guns. Another one had a knife. The bigger looking one actually had a sledgehammer.

"Another Skull!"

"What the hell? That ain't no Skull!"

"Who cares! Blast" That's all the third thug got out. Wilde blasted him as soon as he took aim with the gun, sending him slamming into the brick wall. They landed near what Wilde assumed were their two victims. They looked a bit snazzier with the silver, and whoa, she was cute! Not counting that way too realistic skull mask she had on.

Wilde avoided a wild swing from the sledehammer maniac. His momentum sent him into the path of the other guy with the knife. As soon as he turned around, Wilde connected with a sideways kick to his midsection. Things were happening so fast. Wilde just threw himself into the moment in response, letting his uncanny instinct guide him. A couple of them were in front of Wilde. One caught the right side of his jaw with a hard fist. It hurt. It burnt. But it didn't slow Wilde down from dropping the thug with an energy boosted right of Wilde's own. The others scattered. Wilde turned his attention to the other gang members.

Maybe they were gang members. With the outfits, they might have been heroes for all Wilde knew. Somehow, he doubted it. The other guy was trying to pin Wilde against the wall so his friend could get an open shot with that knife now. That was enough to focus Wilde's attention back where it needed to be. Fortunately for Wilde, the knife wielding thug spent previous few seconds posing, rather than taking his opportunity. Wilde rammed a knee into the midsection of the thug holding him, enough to get a hand free. He summoned the strange energy that now ran through his body and blasted the second thug with it, catching him square in the jaw. The thug with the knife fell again, this time for the duration of the fight.

"Come on, guys, are you gonna let some punk nobody pick on the Hellions!"

Wilde: Like you gotta choice?

It only took a couple more blasts to render the next to unconscious. The other guy with the guy had apperantly turned tail and vanished. An energy punch left two thugs standing, and one hardly able to stand. Wilde went for the injured, slamming him head first into the wall. The display was enough to send the two un-engaged thugs running for their lives.

Wilde: Losers.

"Yeah.. losers!"

A young, angry female voice. A voice Wilde could immediately relate to. A voice that betrayed a very hard life. Wilde turned to see her about to collapse. The mask was discarded, giving Wilde an even clearer view of her bloodshot eyes. He also noticed a pair of sharp claws protruding from somewhere on her hands, and felt a strange energy emitting around her.

"Stupid holier than thou attitudes, stupid relics.. And what the hell are you starrin at!"

Wilde's voice almost got stuck in his throat. It wasn't later until he realized how nervous he felt.

Wilde: I'm Wilde Tanke. Who da hell're you?

Her eyes narrowed as she looked Wilde over, obviously trying to judge weather he was a threat, an annoyance, or something else. She decided it didn't matter what he was. She made a decision to do something that didn't seem possible to do anymore- trust him.

Jennifer: Call me Jennifer.

Wilde: How 'bout Jenn?

Jennifer: Now bout 'no?'

She flicked her wrists, showing off those claws for effect. Whatever Wilde was about to say was immediately forgotten when his side exploded in pain. Wilde's body immediately went numb as he realized he'd just been stabbed in the side. Wilde staggered back, his other hand exploding in a fury of energy at the attacker. The Hellion had apparently returned for another round, and decided to go for Wilde instead. Wilde watched, half in shock, as the girl launched herself forward, slicing clean through the side of the Hellion's leg with those claws. Any scream Wilde might or might not have let out from his own pain was quickly put to shame by the Hellion's terrified cry.

Wilde: Whoa.

It took everything Wilde had not to double over in agony on the spot. His insides were burning, and the stupid wound didn't even look that big. Good thing the thug didn't have time to aim. The knife almost missed Wilde altogether. Just hardly caught him, but even then, his golden tshirt was swelling up with blood. Half his body felt numb. The right side of his body, where he'd gotten stabbed, felt like it was on fire already.

Wilde forced himself to fight over the dizzying sense of pain and nausea long enough to pull the power to his good hand. He quickly grabbed at the girl's hand as she threatened to deliver the killing blow to the thug. Jenn paused several seconds, as Wilde's hand laid on her, the energy seeping through her claws. Slowly, the psychotic look of anger vanished, her emotions apperantly calming down. Wilde found the effects both fortunate and surprising.

Certainly better than what he was expecting- for her to turn and gut him for trying to interfere. Instead, she seemed confused. Puzzled.

Jennifer: What's that sensation.. It feels sooo.. nice..

Then, Wilde's grasp went limp, as he slumped forward. Wilde glanced down at the wound to see more blood than he expected. A good deal more. No wonder he felt so light headed. Or maybe the room really was spinning?

Wilde: Hos.. hospital?

Wilde wanted to whisper something a bit more eloquent, but that was all he could muster. In a horse voice, at that.

Jennifer: You're kidding, right? If I go near those things, I'll get zapped by some hero wanna be, no way! Jennifer paused, looking the situation over But you do need some help. Him we can leave for dead.

Wilde: N.. no.. can't..

Jennifer: Why not? Trust me, no one will miss them. It's better to put them out of OUR misery!

Wilde shook his head meekly. Trying to stop her was out after that knife wound, so talking was his only option. Not much of an option either.

Wilde: Don't matter. Cause it's not up to us to take out the people dat don't deserve it. Sides, anyone can change, ya know? Wilde swallowed air, feeling fainter by teh second Just gotta.. stop makin' da wrong decisions.. Ya know..

Jennifer: I guess.. but who cares? Who says death's a bad thing? We believe that killing someone is the ultimate gift of freedom. Besides.. (she flicks out a claw) Killing Hellions is kind of fun. Who says it's the wrong thing to do, after what he did to me?

Wilde: Coz it's not right.. Ah won't let you..

Jennifer: Oh, please. If you can't take a little knife would, do you really think you'd be able to stand up to these babies?

Jennifer flicked her wrist, then let out a moan.

Jennifer: Hey! It's wearing off!

Wilde: What is?

She looked little worried, wincing in slight pain.

Jennifer: Whatever you did a second ago, isn't working now. Do it again!

Wilde: What?

Jennifer: Please! Whatever you did with your hands.. That made my claws not ache. Do it again!

Wilde: thinking to himself Did with my hands? Does she mean the energy? Is it possible it might have actually felt good to her?

Jennifer: Or else, I'll.. ..

Wilde reaches for her hands, then pulls back.

Wilde: Fine, Ah'll do it, but first, no threats. Second, you help me get myself, and him to a hospital. Third.. nevermind, Ah only got two.

Jennifer growled. Wilde shrugged, trying to sound, non challant or at least trying not to sound terrified for his life.

Wilde: Kill me, help me, wha devva you want. Might wanna do it quick, though, Ah think Ah'm about to pass out from da blood loss. . .

For a second, he thought she was listening. Then, for a second, he thought she was going to kill him. Then- nothing but blackness.

Wilde's last conscious thought was to wonder if he'd see Terri soon. . . .

My characters: Wilde Tanke (plus the ideas for the Chicago gangs are mine)  
Other players' characters: Jennifer Delong City of Heroes NPCs: Antonio Nash, Clockwork, Skulls 


	4. Issue 1: Wilde Tanke Epilogue 1

Urg!

I guess it's about time I got to work on posting the last few parts of issue #1. Issue #2 is finished, and it's huge! It's also waiting approval from a couple more people, and final editing before I can post.

Disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Used here without permission. Information on who owns each individual character can be found at the bottom of the document. . .

Note: Although based on the same world and characters, these stories take place in a totally different timeline than my "Collection of introductions" stories... This story is set in the past, where as those contain more current information. I'll stop including this notation after chapter two's intro.. I know, I said chapter 3, but this is turning out to have more parts than I originally imagined.

On to the story.

hr

Epilogue.

No.

He saw a cold, sterile Paragon City version of the hospital, and immediately began to hate this city that much more. He'd actually gotten chewed out the second he stepped out of the damned hospital. His contact had showed up, in person, but it wasn't for plesantries and afternoon teas.

"Yeah, can it. I ain't here for plesantries and afternoon tea, kid. Where the hell were you? I expect my new heroes to show up in person, not wonder off to get themselves stabbed."

Wilde immediately didn't like the guy. It didn't help that Wilde was in one of his infamous moods.

Wilde: Yeah, well, Ah thought it'd be a nice day to take a walk and get you some flowers. Or stop a mugging. Or whatever.

"Lose the tone with me, rookie. This town's got plenty of heroes for that. That ain't YOUR job, kid. Least, not til I say it is. You either show up when I say, where I say, or you lose your funding. Got it?"

Wilde folded his arms, looking half way into the man's eyes, like a scared teen with the notion of being a rebel still stuck up in his head.

Wilde: Dis'd be a nice part t' tell me who you are, and to tell you who da hell Ah am. Ah'm..

The man cut Wilde off with an impatient grace.

"Wilde Tanke, Spelled with two extra e's. Pronounced Wil-Dee, and you get testy when people pronounce it as 'wild.' You're a punk from Chicago, and we don't know or care much about you, other than we got jobs for you. Looking at this little attitude of yours, I don't see why we even care to know that much. The name's Antonio Nash. Mr. Nash to you."

Wilde: Just as long as Ah get the help Ah need when you're all nice and done, whatever. Whatcya got for me? Raid on a secret Rikti weapons factory? Save an innocent Crey office from the Freakshow? Or maybe collect Clockwork parts to save some kid dat needs a medical miracle?

Nash: Yeah, we'll look into getting you something like that. For now, I'd like you to run this tape to the names on the packages. Shouldn't have you running too far into King's Row. By the way, do yourself a favor, don't get in any fights there. You ain't ready for it, kid. One more thing, I even so much as hear you let anything about the Rikti War slip out of your lips in a tone I consider disrespectful, I'm kickin your ass on the spot, kid. Lots of good people died in that war for ingrates like you. Got it?

Wilde sneered as he took the package.

Wilde: Delivery boy. Dat works too. If you're done browbeating me, now, I'll get right on this, sir.

Wilde took the bag impatiently, and set off down the hall.

Nash: Look, rookie, get this done, and lose the attitude, we'll see about getting you more interesting cases.

Wilde didn't pause or glance back, much to Anonio Nash's annoyance.

hr

My characters: Wilde Tanke City of Heroes NPCs: Antonio Nash, Rikti, Crey, Freakshow, Clockwork, Rikti War, King's Row 


	5. Issue 1: Wilde Tanke Epilogue 2

This'll wrap issue one up nicely.. I should start putting issue #2 up sometime this coming week, if the fates allow.. And I seriously need to get to work on issue #3.. that's it!

j

Disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Used here without permission. Information on who owns each individual character can be found at the bottom of the document. . .

Epilogue 2

Wilde forced himself to keep moving until he was out of Nash's sight before he let his body betray any sign of pain. Then, Wilde found a quiet little ally, pressed his back against flat against the side of a building, and winced his eyes close in pain. His whole body ached from the movement, despite the medical wonders the Paragon hospital had performed. Even got him a new gold tshirt. Wrong shade though. The energy inside him was messing with his body, begging for a release. It took several deep breaths to get the dizziness to subside.

Wilde's eyes suddenly popped open. Someone was watching him.

Jennifer: I hear you're going to King's Row. You're gonna need some backup. Fortunatly, you've got some. . .

Wilde's eyes met hers. She had that skull mask on again. . . . and she had company . . for the first time in weeks, Wilde cracked a genuine smile as she planted an intense kiss on him in lieu of a greeting.

To be continued...

My characters: Wilde Tanke Other players' characters: Jennifer Delong City of Heroes NPCs: Antonio Nash, King's Row, the Skulls 


	6. Issue 2: Shelly Hollins prologue

OOC here. Sorry it took so long. The issue after it was dragging, anyway. I was going to have someone proof this, but they've been busy an unusual amount of time, so I'm going to just go ahead and post it with my own proofs. Shelly's my own character. She's a fun one, tied with Wilde as my oldest surviving original creations.

Disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Used here without permission. No other player's characters were used in this prologue.

-------

Shelly Hollins's prologue

Paragon City. The City of Heroes, or so it's been dubbed. And- as much as I adore my hometown of Chicago, it had been a welcome change.

This was some time ago, mind you. A good number of places of the city weren't open for visitation until later. It took me forever, after Wilde vanished, to track him down to this part of the globe. It wasn't like he'd ever really talked about going to Paragon City before. Things changed after the experiment, though. In my considered opinion, the troubled times began with - what else- the Ritki war itself.

We got off with relatively little damage to the city compared to Paragon City, or so I'm told. Chicago was still ravaged and humbled, though, it's recovery markedly slower than Paragon City. But a mere two years ago, Ivan, Terri, Wilde and I thought we were on top of the world. We were out to make the city a better place. We thought of ourselves as seasoned, experienced champions of justice.

Not really, as it turns out. We, like most of the world, were little prepared for what happened during those frightful times, that even today, are still fresh in the world's mind.

We were at whatever jobs we had at the time when those aliens invaded. To be honest, the whole time period's a blur right now. I do remember Wilde and I were doing some mundane task for my father, a small time wrestling promoter.

As much as I'd like to say we dove to the forefront of the battle, we were terrified when the action finally started. Several great heroes fell during those dark times. I watched as the aliens fared off against several members of Chicago's special Advanced Nano Technologies, a semi privately owned group of controversial heroes for hire.

Their world famous defense was shattered. I was horrified. The ANTs fought back, rather valiantly, but the Rikti proved near overwhelming. I took a nervous step closer, and was all too relieved when when a member of the ANT defensive ring yelled for Terri and me to take care of getting citizens out of harm's way. I'm thankful to this day Terri, may the Almighty one rest her soul, was along with us and Wilde that day. It was only a twist of fate she was with us at all. Her car had broken down, so she'd been forced to wait impatiently while Wilde and I tended to promotional tasks at Father's gym.

Wilde was the most terrified, at first . Once Terri and I managed to get him focused, he performed admirably. We later found out Ivan had been trapped when the book store he worked at collapsed. It was only through pure luck, miracle, and the unmatched professionalism of the Chicago Fire Department that he was rescued from the building almost two full days later, in the midst of a pitched battle between the Rikti and the hero assisted assembled Chicago police squads.

I couldn't get into further details about those dark times without distracting from the point of the story. Things started to change. I'm sure most of you will remember a war fought on a worldwide front against a neigh unstoppable alien made for some rather unhealthy conditions.

Terri fell ill a little over sixteen months prior to my arrival to Paragon City. The first few symptoms made it seem like a simple persistent cold. Then one morning she awoke to find herself in a hospital after suffering a near fatal fever. It lasted just over two weeks. We lost a lot of sleep after that one. Conditions seemed to vanish, and around a month later, we were feeling good about life in general.

It wasn't destined to last. Not once TaoYuan Inc and Woldcorp Enterprises snuck in our collective lives. We'd gone to them for a cure for Terri, and somehow got wrapped up in their mutant enhancement program. They were supposed to help cure Terri. It became obvious to us later that they hadn't.

That wasn't until some months later. They tried to parlay their "success" with Terri into influencing us to "upgrade" our powers, despite our repeated disinterest. I was rather proud of us for resisting temptation, despite their promises of power beyond our imagination. Then again, Terri and I were actually satisfied with our powers. Wilde and Ivan, on the other hand, found their resolve weakened by the harsh battle conditions of a post war Chicago.

Ivan's powers were increased via a technological helmet and backbrace, increasing his unfocused powers of illusions to the point he not only controlled lights and illusions, but he was able to focus it into actual physical attacks. Wilde's powers were altered totally. In short, instead of producing a physical substance, he produced powerful waves of energy on command.

To make an already long story less tedious, neither went well. The strain of their new powers resulted in a marked decline in their character. Both seemed testy. Easily aggravated, especially with each other. They got jealous, more violent.

Ivan eventually rescinded the mechanics which made him stronger. Wilde had no such option, however. The alterations to his powers were done via surgical alterations on his body. No longer did he produce a physical substance. After the experiment, he instead produced wave after wave of energy that was almost powerful beyond Wilde's belief. Wilde continued down that slide, until he eventually vanished one night altogether.

Terri, in the hospital at that point, died soon after. Consumed with a feeling of loss and emptiness, I made my peace with Ivan, and turned my attention to tracking down Wilde. The best I could do was track him down to Paragon City.. Unsure where to start, I adhered myself to the works of one of Paragon City's many civil service duties for extra powered individuals.

Although I was sent to start working with Antonio Nash of Atlas Park, fate conspired to send me down a slightly different path. It was not until sometime later I discovered the true irony of the deviation. The fates, I suppose, had been conspiring with irony when they laid out this day in Paragon City..

Not that I much believe in fate..

End Prologue

---

My characters: Shelly Hollins, Wilde Tanke, Ivan and Terri

My hopefully original corperation ideas: Advanced Nano Technologies, TaoYuan Inc and Woldcorp Enterprises

City of Heroes IP: Paragon City, Rikti War, Antonio Nash, Atlas Park 


	7. Issue 2: Shelly Hollins part 1 of 5

Here we go with yet another chapter! I'm going to try to post at least the whole second issue, and maybe even a little of the third issue today. This's my little introduction to Atlas Park. The hero action's coming up soon, don't worry!

Disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Julie's a common NPC name for citizens, and the rest of things here are City of Heroes IP. True Dat.

--------

Scene: If Atlas Park is the gem of Paragon City- and by most accounts, it is- the back alleys would be the unsightly blemish kept out of public view whenever possible. Julie Neven knew quite intimately the numerous reasons for that, and thus, tended to stick to the better protected streets ran the length of Atlas instead. Most of the time, there just wasn't any reason to get off the streets. Julie often wondered at length why so many people seemed to wonder back there.

She inadvertently picked up her pace, eager to get home from another long and monotonous day of work. There'd been such a huge demand on her law firm lately, and not much increase in money to go with it. Atlas Park, safest zone in the city or no, offered it's share of distractions to your well being, though. One tended to learn to ignore the distant clicking and the faint smell of rotted flesh. That is, one tended to ignore it until the smell got to strong, or the sounds too close.

Like most of the people in the city, Julie had experienced her share of close calls. Times she'd gotten a bit too close to the action. More appropriately, times the action had hunted her down. She figured one day there wouldn't be any cops to save her, and that'd be that. A nice, quick, hopefully clean ending to a life that was well lived, if a tad lonely.

She could almost see the clouds behind the warwalls, or she thought she could. Mistaken impression or legitimate, it gave the impression of a storm rushing in, even though she knew that likely wasn't the case. Storms rarely got past the towering war walls of Paragon City. Julie Neven pushed all lingering thoughts of the effects of the war worlds in the environment to the back of her mind and tried to focus on determining why Crey Industries was seemingly after so many small companies lately. It seemed like everyone was out to steal Crey's intellectual properties. Why that seemed so escaped her. That confusion wore her out more than the conviction she was defending the guilty. That wore a person's soul into nothingness, she knew, but there were few alternatives to supporting one's self in the city, anymore.

Julie looked up, noticing with blind panic she's stumbled dangerously close to a pair of Clockwork. Julie felt the taste of bile- fear- at the back of her mouth even as she mentally cursed at herself for wondering so close to the menaces without even realizing it. To an outsider of Paragon City, they might appear harmless. Almost cute. At hardly four and a half feet tall, they were a full head and three quarters shorter than Julie, and looked something akin to metal toys. Right down to the familiar, slightly oversized winder on their back. Fitting to the Clockwork name. Julie had always wondered how they stayed so shiny, so clean.

A low set of trademark buzzes and clicks set her senses afire. She'd heard the familiar noises right before the mechanical wonders lashed out violently at whatever they perceived to be a threat around them. She knew this sensation well- like acid biting at the back of her eyes, the length of her tongue, and inside of her skull.

A sensation of terror.

Such sensations had long become familiar to Julie, however, so she was easily able to suppress the instinct to run, and by doing so, attract the much unwanted attention of the two metal beings in front of her. Clockwork, as a rule, would only attack if they thought you were a threat, or if you had something they wanted, which is why Julie never allowed herself to carry metal unless it was absolutely nessicerily.

They seemed like they were looking at her, anyway. The problem with Clockwork were, no matter how precisely you knew their methods of operation, they still had a nasty habit of randomly acting erratically and unpredictably. Julie wondered between new rushes of acidic terror if she'd forgotten some random metal object in her small briefcase that might be drawing their attention.

A colleague of hers had once left a metal pen in her briefcase for her to discover one evening when she got home, as a twisted joke. She'd refused to speak to him for months after, and nearly had him fired over the incident. A testament to it's serious nature in a world where the Clockwork walked.

She took a nervous step backwards. One of the Clockwork almost- almost- seemed to shrug, and the two went back to work. A second nervous step, then a third, took Julie backwards. She'd have to hurry to make up for lost time, and altering her path would take her at least a full city block out of her way. But she was of no mind to make sudden moves while still in the Clockwork's sensor ranges.

If nothing would have gone wrong, she wouldn't have had to duck into the nearby alley. Some well meaning hero must not have known, or cared, because in the very middle of her third step, a large spine impaled the Clockwork closest to the street, nailing it against the wall.

"Pardon my language, ma'am, but can your move yer ass to the side so I don't accidentally blow yer head off?"

Julie, already in shock, hadn't registered anyone behind her until that moment, although she had been sure there wasn't anyone around. She turned to see one of the costumed vigilantes that regularly ran the city. He was small, almost as small as the Clockwork. But from the way his hands were glowing, Julie had no doubt the red and dark green clad mini hero - really, who comes up with some of those outfits?- was packing super human power. Judging from the way he nervously danced about, Julie decided to no longer be between him and the Clockwork, so she dodged to the side, leaping gracelessly off a nearby box and over a four foot mini fence, into the nearby alley.

She knew that she knew better. She also recognized her lack of options. She landed on her feet, barely, stumbling forward, forcing herself to an even footing. Cutting through an alleyway might not have been the smartest of moves - but the sound of electricity cutting through the air convinced her staying was not an option now. Damned heroes, why couldn't they have just let her get to safety before blindly attacking?

It took precious seconds to regain her momentum after the near tumble, but she did. Her momentum carried her forward, down the deserted alleyway. Over humps of trash and - she didn't want to think about what else she might be tumbling over. It was slimly. Slick like fresh blood. She forced the thought out of her mind as she rounded the end of the alley. It spread before her into two more alleys, crossed like a T, she supposed. This city had, of course, been built long before the people building it had any reason so suspect what a nightmare an abundance of alleyways would someday be to the citizens. They'd clearly clustered them together back here, to provide enough space behind the buildings to handle the nearby business's daily waste, and whatever else went down in alleyways, without making it easily seen to the business's regular customers with great ease.

Since it would be more likely to get her where she wanted quicker, she dove down the ally to her left without thinking, and took several steps down it before noticing her mistake. Before noticing the horrible scene that lay before her.

Julie: Oh, great.. Zombie convention.

Julie had never seen one of the Vahzilok creatures before. Now she was getting ample opportunity to see three. One of them waved a crossbow casually. Another seemed almost inhumanly large. The third was closer in size to the first, if a tad larger. It just kind of lumbered back and forth on unsure legs. All three of them looked to be hand chosen from the nightmares of the most psychotic citizens of Paragon City.

Julie expected them to fall over any second from the way they stumbled around, almost in a drunken, drug enhanced haze. They didn't. Worse yet, it took hardly a fraction of a second for them to spot Julie. Her eyes winced tight as the one in the distanced mumbled something about "fresh bodies," and raised a crossbow at her.

Everything had come down to this, and she was too frozen by panic to even try to dive out of the way. Not that it would have done her any good, she realized, but why wasn't she trying, at least? She couldn't understand the stiffness that seemed to paralyze her body. She even tried jerking her eyes open, but found she couldn't.

She could, just not fast enough. To her mind, time had seemed to slow to a standstill. Unfortunately, her body had slowed down with it. The wait seemed eternal. Having expected to see flashes of her life run before her eyes in the moments before death, she was disappointed to see nothing but blackness. Weirder still, she heard sniplets of random commercials playing in her head. Spirits, they weren't even commercials she had a particular fondness for.

Her eyes were just parting now, finally giving way to her mind's urgent need to see what was before her. To see the end. The crossbow arrow took form in her vision, steadily growing in clarity, at that inhumanly slow pace. Her mind was outside of her body for a second.

All done. It's a shame her death would cast such a gruesome shadow over her aunt's wedding next week. She didn't have time to wonder how painful it would be. Mainly because she felt an iron like grip on her shoulders. Weird that the Vahz would hold her in place for something that would be over so soon, anyway.

She realized with a mix of relief and confusion no Vahzian creature could have gotten that close to her in such an infinitely small amount of time. No matter how eternally long that space of time had seemed to her at the moment.

No. It was a human hand. A feminine, human hand. She was sure of that. Before she could put two and two together, time slammed back into it's proper place. Everything was a whirl before her eyes, once again. More importantly, she was thrown to the side, out of the arrow's path. Despite the wind being knocked out of her as she slammed back against the alley wall, Julie immediately realized her life had just been spared. Hopefully this hero experience would be slightly more pleasant than the one she'd had moments earlier.. 


	8. Issue 2: Shelly Hollins part 2 of 5

This one features a couple of characters that aren't mine, but are of course, only used with expressed permission. Both of them are very cool, though. Anyway, down to the story!

Standard typical disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Used here without permission. Information on who owns each individual character can be found at the bottom of the document. . .

----

It's a big city. One with lots happening everywhere, and our eyes turn to another section of Atlas Park, and to another hero'ine. Dragons, demons, imps. Paragon City has always been a good spot for finding things that by all rights of nature should not exist.

For example, Aeon Fox. The name was fitting, to be sure. She had a very feminine human form, to be sure. Her skin, however, was coated in a fur that almost matched the lightly tanned skin tone, and one fine enough you could hardly even see it close up, and would doubtlessly miss it at a distance.

A redhead, her hair style could politely be descried as exploding out of her head. Her dusty leather outfit was a darker shade of the same color, with her thigh length boots being a shade darker, still. Black gloves completed her trademark look.

Another thing that's nice about Atlas are the the expansive parks that seep throughout the system. Aeon glanced around Prometheus Park, still finding it impressive. Much more impressive than the small town she'd grown up in.. Her partner said he's meet her here. He said he'd be easy to find, and as Aeon expected, the blue jumpsuit with the bright yellow lightning patterns stood out in a park. Even one filled with flashy heroes. He had an easy charm to him, that was the first thing Aeon noticed. He was the center of attention of a few heroes, and although he glanced around, unsure about the world around him, he sounded totally at ease with them.

The expansive park overlooked a beautiful lake, highlighted by a giant statue in the middle on a concrete island. It was a warm, inviting place which Aeon made note she'd have to spend time visiting later. Never the shy one, Aeon walked in and introduced herself. The man in the lightning streaked jumpsuit immediately took notice.

Storm: Hey! Rick Davies sent you, right? You can probably guess, I'm the one he sent you for. People call me Stormwind Rider.

Aeon Fox: That's me, alright. He said you knew this town inside and out. Not interrupting yer picnic, am I?

Aeon tilted her head a bit, looking over the crowd.

Aeon: Or are you holding court?

That got a few mixed chuckles, even one from Stormwind.

Storm: Why, did you come to apply for the court jester? Naw, I was just telling the guys how I need to make them some of my world famous meatsause sometime. Maybe be good for a picnic though, you know? Grandma taught me it. People love it. Maybe you could even try some.

Aeon's eyes narrowed a bit.

Aeon: What kind of meatsause?

Storm: Can't say. Caruso family secret.

Storm put his finger dramatically to his lips.

Aeon: Uh huh. I might have to pass on the mystery meat, but I could sure go for some down old fashioned southeren fried zombies. Contact said you could use some help with them.

Storm: Sounds good! Storm glances around at the other heroes, who are mostly chatting it up amongst themselves Guess it's time to get down to work. Catch you all later!

"Later, Storm!" Some huge oversized tank of a figure.

"Wow, he's so cute!" Some young hero chick to her best hero friend..

"Might as well get back to tracking down the Family.." Some robot looking dude whom we don't really care about. Popular guy, Aeon thought to herself. (Referring to Storm, not the robot.)

Aeon: So, where do we start?

Storm turned to the city, his eyes emptily gazing over it.. it'd been so long since he'd seen most of the town, and sometimes his memory of it was a bit foggy, clouded by dreams he didn't remember and couldn't forget from those hellish two years.. Dreams of them being around every corner..

Them.. Part of his mind simultaneously screamed in terror and lusted for revenge.. A hand waved impatiently in front of his face snapped his mind back to present.

Storm: Huh? What're you doing? That's annoying.

Aeon: Trying to get your attention. You kind of looked like you zoned out for a while there. A bit concerned Are you ok?

Storm flashed a playful wink at her.

Storm: Oh, yeah, relax. I was just.. thinking..

Aeon: Uh huh, right. Any of that two minutes' thinking help you figure where we can find Vahzilok?

Storm: Yeah. Sewers. I'm not really to keep on going down there. Sort of messes with the suit.

Aeon: My, aren't we the egotistical one?

Storm: Ain't ego if you back it up, kid.

Aeon: arching an eyebrow Kid?

Storm: Got anything else?

Aeon: Well, if you don't wanna do your own mission, I think I see something in the distance that could use our tending to...

Storm: What's that?

Aeon casually pointed over to an elderly lady in the distance being mugged by some Hellion in the distance. Storm pushed the darker images aside as the two eagerly dove into battle..

---

My characters: none Other players' characters: Aeon Fox, Stormwind Rider City of Heroes IP: Paragon City, Atlas Park, Prometheus Park, Rick Davies, Family, Vahzilok, Hellions 


	9. Issue 2: Shelly Hollins part 3 of 5

Took a while to get this one up. Sorry. It's been done a while- I just hadn't had the urge to go through and pick the names out for the disclaimer. If anyone's actually reading this, the rest of this issue should go up today. Thank me by posting a comment or review, would ya?

- JAD

Standard typical disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Used here without permission. Information on who owns each individual character can be found at the bottom of the document.

---

What impressed Shelly most about Atlas Plaza was how it managed to be both heroic and businesslike at once. The concrete jungle divided itself with vast expansions of perfectly manicured lawns, and random yet artistically placed pools of glistening water.

The statue was marked on Shelly's map, with a view of it to boot. The small map image paled next to the true majesty of the full sized statue. The heroes congregating around Atlas Statue complimented it better than the finest assortment of priceless gems could have hope to.

The whole city flowed with a big city's patterns of chaos. Shelly allocated herself a quarter hour to explore Atlas Plaza. No business or crimefighting yet- after all, she'd doubtlessly get her share of that soon. Dozens her new heroes obsessively patrolled the nearby streets, anyway. Shelly took it upon herself to disarm a mugging when no other heroes were around, but restrained herself to shooting threatening looks towards gang members who weren't yet engaged in illegal activities..

Then it was on to Paragon's City Hall. Although the city itself wasn't as active as in years past, normal citizens and heroes both managed to find their way in for various business with the city. Newcomers asking for instructions and heroes asking for work in the city alike found it an invaluable resource, although Shelly was a bit offput by the amount of time the desk clerk took to give her the simple instructions of, "Down the hall, and straight to the office in the back."

A pair of trainers stood along the way, each perched in a corner, eager to answer new heroes questions and offer techniques to anyone interested in hearing. Shelly made a mental note to take time to seek their advice in the future. A lush, deep blue carpet ran the length of the large underground lobby, branching off into five branch offices. Each one obviously dealt with a specific type of hero, each sporting an appropriate environment. Although ELITE - Enhanced Logistics for Insight and Tactical Excellence seemed about a bare room- save for a large oak desk and computer, the room directly opposite of it caught Shelly's eye. A passing glance revealed a set of books and a large crystal near the back of the room that seemed to perpetually glow a greenish glow. Appropriate to the name, Shelly supposed, and to a Modern Arcane Guild of Investigation. MAGI.

Shelly made her way past two similar rooms, only to find the one she'd been looking for- Genetic Investigation and Facilitation Team- GIFT for short- had it's doors closed, with a hastily scribbled note. "Out seeing a couple of pain in the arse new recruits. And for lunch. Back in half an hour." With a sigh, Shelly turned, avoiding the occasional hero dodging from one hall to another, coming and going from their various missions.

That one room caught Shelly's attention again. MAGI. In addition to being able to detect people like herself- other mutants- Shelly's telepathy left her with a distinct feel for magic oriented heroes. Unlike the other rooms, MAGI's headquarters - the room itself- seemed to emanate a sense of mysticism that Shelly could feel. She figured even those without a sensitivity to it could feel it. It was quite powerful, if subtle.

The woman standing in the middle of the room looked maybe a dozen and two years Shelly's elder, although Shelly instantly suspected from that glint if wisdom in her eyes she was yet a few years older than that, at least. She had a warm, knowing smile that immediately put Shelly at ease despite the fact the woman was obviously eyeing Shelly before Shelly'd even walked into view. Shelly, accustomed to such things, especially from magic welders, shrugged it off. Shelly recognized her right away. Azuria, she was known as. She seemed pleased- and unexpected- to see Shelly, and quickly waved her over. Shelly went over and extended her hand. Azuria shook it.

Shelly: Shelly Hollins. You must be Azuria.. It's an honor to meet you. I have to say, I enjoyed your thesis on the Great Pan-Dorian Era of sixteen hundred AD, and it's been a thrill reading several of your yearly predictions in Gadori Crystal Monthly.

Azuria: Really? I'm surprised anyone remembers that article. It was some time ago. At the risk of being presumptuous since I don't usually deal with non magic heroes.. I could use your assistance, Miss Hollins.

Shelly clicked her head to the left a bit, disengaging the handshake.

Shelly: Of course, it would be an honor. Might I ask, though - why me?

Azuria: And you'd also like to know how I knew your name, right?

Shelly: The thought had occurred to me.

Azuria smiled an insightful, knowing smile. One that, to Shelly, spoke volumes of the knowledge behind those relatively young eyes.

Azuria: It's a tight community in City Hall. We tend to keep track of each other's new recruits. Makes it easier for us to find the right people to ask for specific tasks, and if a new recruit is unsatisfied with their assignments from their regular contact, maybe one of the rest of us can help out.

Shelly: Unsatisfied, how?

Azuria: While we don't directly work with heroes out of our origins, most of the time, we do often refer heroes to other heroes who might have need of their particular ability or specialized knowledge. And, of course, heroes have ways of tracking each other down, be it as simple as a bulletin board, as fancy as advanced telepathic communications and relay, or as technologically savvy as specialized PDA's carried by the richer or more technically rich heroes.

Azuria paused, both to give Shelly time to consider her words, and to evaluate her memory.

Azuria: Your own powers are derived from telepathy, correct?

Shelly: Affirmative.

Azuria: And you've quite the range of powers, right?

Shelly: with a slight nod of her head Although my telepathic projection is my strongest ability, I've also displayed abilities to empathic ally heal, passive and active scan the thoughts of an individual, sometimes multiple individuals in a close proximity, transmit thoughts from one individual to another, and move objects with my mind. I'm also mildly gifted in pyrokinesis, although I would emphasize the term, "mildly."

Azuria: As well as precog?

Shelly: Precognition? I suppose that would be a fair, if grandiose term for it. Although it's mostly based on my dreams, and as such, open to both interpretation and interference from ordinary dreams. After all, I still have ordinary dreams, of course. They just tend to mean more, and be more relevant to the future than most people's. I suppose that's also manifested in my ability to 'pick out' elements from other people's dreams. Analyze them, if you prefer the term. I'm not sure if that's relevant to your question, though. Is there any reason you ask?

Azuria nodded her head in that already familiar knowing manner.

Azuria: There might be, indeed. It's far to soon to say. Regardless, it's unimportant for the moment, at any rate. Since your contact will be out for quite sometime, I'd like you to consider an offer of mine. There's someone I'd like to introduce you to.

Shelly: A new contact?

Azuria laughed, as one might do with a child who'd asked a question seemingly logical in his eyes, but nieve to the point of being affection-able.

Azuria: Not quite. We've policies of only networking heroes after they've sufficiently proved themselves. Another hero, in fact. His name is Even, and his current partner could probably benefit from your guidance as much as Even himself.

Shelly: eyes narrowing a bit Sounds intriguing.

Azuria: They're a bit more powerful than you are at this point, of course, but a little seasoning should fix that. Interested?

Shelly: Quite.

Azuria: Good, quite good. I thought you would be.

Shelly: I am, indeed.

Azuria: Then allow my assistant to get you information on how to track them down. Leo?

A strikingly handsome young European walked into view from the library to her side. Blond, muscular, and cliche looking. Shelly immediately coo'ed.

Shelly: Hellllo!

End scene. We've got more important matters to tend to. Remember that fight scene that was about to break out earlier?

---

My characters: Shelly Hollins, Even.  
City of Heroes IP: Atlas Plaza, Atlas Statue, Paragon City, Azuria, City of Heroes also owns rights to the following groups: ELITE (Enhanced Logistics for Insight and Tactical Excellence), MAGI (Modern Arcane Guild of Investigation).

My contributions to COH lore: The Great Pandorian Era of sixteen hundred AD, and Gadori Crystal Monthly. 


	10. Issue 2: Shelly Hollins part 4 of 5

I'm out of things to say, mostly. This issue shaped up to be pretty long. As you might infer from the last issue, the thing's more or less a take on the pick up group from City of Heroes, with a bit of nessisary story spliced in.

The woman starred blankly at Lexa Fallon. She was obviously terrified, probably confused. Lexa knew if she didn't get her moving, she'd soon be deceased instead. Lexa grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet, while her partner dove into action.

The Clockwork didn't pay any attention to the fact they were being attacked by a strange looking, grey skinned creature with pointy ears, garbed in nothing other than a pair of long black tights, because the clockwork only registered life on two levels- potential resources to salvage, and threats to be eliminated. Even was clearly the latter. He demonstrated this by taking out the closest of the Clockwork's Line Oscillators out of mid air with a single kick. Another two hovered overhead, and a pair of the more humanoid looking Cogs stood ground bound, eager to eliminate the new target and go back to their mindless collecting tasks.

The Line Oscillator Even had grounded wasn't out of the fight, either. Even aimed another kick at it. It was able to dodge easily. Un-deterred, Even dropped it with a quicker, more precise kick instead. A bolt of electricity stunned Even for a moment, though, as the Cogs and Line Oscillators positioned themselves around him.

Lexa shouted for the girl to get out of the way and turned her attention back to the Clockwork. Energy crackled from her body in a familiar manner as she fired off a white bolt at the Cog. A second shot nailed it as it approached her.

Lexa: Hey, hands OFF!

The second it stepped into range, she cocked a glowing fist back and sent if flying with an energy punch. The smell of ozone burning around her stimulated her lust for action. She held her hand for a second.

Lexa: Oowie. What are those things made of? Metal? Oh wait, they are.

She giggled furiously as she blasted it again and yet once more, finally sending it to the ground as Even brawled, parried and jested with the flying Line Oscillators. He was a blur of grey, black and bright lime green- the star burst pattern on his tights- as he kicked from one object to the next. Although impressed..

Lexa: Eh, I've seen faster.

Even didn't comment. He was on the quiet side, and preoccupied with kicking the head clear off a cog, as well, even as it fired a desperate shot at Lexa. She staggered back from the impact.

Lexa: Ow! Nasty little buggers, aren't they?

Even: Yes.

Lexa: Gee, don't talk my head off. She paused, then added Just kick theirs off.

Lexa chuckled. Even didn't respond, instead focusing on finishing off the last of the Clockwork. Julie, frozen in fear to this point, didn't quite believe it was over so quickly. She walked up to the two, as Lexa caught her breath, and Even focused his insight into making sure there weren't going to be any nasty surprises jumping out of nowhere while they rested.

Julie: Thank you! Wow, I've never met a hero before.

Lexa chucked, accepting a handshake and a brief hug.

Lexa: Wow, don't get out much, do we?

Julie frowned, confused.

Julie: What's that mean?

Lexa: Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but this city's full of heroes.

Julie shook her head, not quite agreeing, as they walked down the alleyway to a nearby street.

Julie: It wasn't too bad six months ago. Things just suddenly started getting worse lately, with the emergency war walls finally shutting down, and the city sanctions being lifted. Besides, I said I'd never met a HERO before. There's plenty of jerks out there with super powers who just barely stay on the right side of the law. You're the first.. you know.. real hero...

Lexa: Oh, gotchya. Hey, thanks!

Even: Do you need help getting home?

Lexa: Or you could just run into the closest door and live there.

Julie: Confused What?

Lexa: Nevermind. Need help getting home?

Julie: No, I'll be fine, now that we're back on the streets. Thank you. I wish I had more to offer you than luck.

Lexa: It's fine. Stay safe out there.

Lexa turned to Even, as Julie vanished down another street, presumably not one filled with Clockwork.

Lexa: So which way now?

Even: Sounding bored I think we should go the park now. I like it there. It relaxes me.

Lexa giggled, despite herself.

Lexa: Even! Will you forget about the damned park already? We're supposed be on patrol.. not that a little picnic doesn't sound nice.

Even: Yes it does sound nice. .. .. Whatever it is. Let us go there.

Lexa laughed again.

Lexa: Sorry, but we've got a duty to attend to.

Even: You're probably right. Where to next?

Lexa: I think we're supposed to check out Falkner's street next. The corner of Queenswork and Main.

Even: These streets have such funny names. What do they mean, Lexa?

Lexa: Yeah, brilliant insight there. If you're done with the questions, can we get this show on the road?

Even: Show on the.. what? I'm confused.

Lexa: Argh! Nevermind, just follow me!

Even: Will do.

Another two Skulls popped up around a corner. They complained on sight of the heroes they were only talking- but immediately pulled out a gun and a knife. A couple of kicks and three blasts finished them off in quick work. Lexa caught the slightest glimpse of a Fifth Column member vanish around a corner into an alley. She called for Even to come help. By the time she got to the alley- a dead in with no visible points of entry into the buildings, he'd nevertheless vanished. After another set of Clockworks, and a few Vahzians, Lexa and Even were stopped short as a Circle of Thorn spellcaster was thrown in front of them. Before they could act, and as the green robed Thorn got to his feet, a random hero jumped down in front of him and dispatched it with a punch that sounded like an explosion going off. The Thorn fell into a heap. Lexa turned to Even, impressed by the display, and quite bored of the monotonous hunting.

Lexa: Gosh, when they say the crime doesn't stop in this city, they weren't kidding, were they?

Even again seemed puzzled.

Even: Why would one joke about a neverending wave of crime? It sounds quite.. unpleasant? Yes, Unpleasant.

Lexa: Sarcastic Why, YES it is unpleasant! with a sigh Let's just keep going until it's time to train.

This is the point Shelly shows up.

Shelly: Aha! Pardon me for the interruption, but I believe you two are the duel Azuria sent me down to track.

Even and Lexa turned to her, with Lexa amused by how short she was.

Lexa: AHA! Who are you and who's Azuria? And you do know baggy jeans are so nineties, right?

Even: And since when do Circle of Thorn venture to Atlas?

Shelly answered in her trademark, dry almost too serious for sarcasm but not quite voice.

Shelly: Strangely enough, I have an answer to all of those questions.

Lexa continued her sarcasm, which Shelly would ignore.

Lexa: It's just like a psychic hotline.

Shelly: The name is Shelly Hollins, at your service. Azuria is the one that assigns villains for Even to take down. Even nodded his head to confirm this I like baggy jeans because they're comfortable, and I'm venturing a guess the Circle of Thorn's presence has something to do with them meeting with the Hellions. Keep it between us, though. We need to investigate it before we can determine if it's just a rumor or not. Considering three Circle of Thorns were dispatched on a roof top, when none should be in Atlas, lends weight to the belief it might be true, of course. Nevertheless, it would be too soon to say in any tone of a definitive voice.

Lexa: Wow, you talk a lot. But ok, if Even's up for it, I am! Where do we find them?

Even: Indeed, I am. Do you think it will be a sewer? I'm told they tend to dwell there often.

Lexa: Ewwww! I hope not! Then again, it's probably more sanitary than some of the restrooms around here. Those places are beyond usable, trust me on this one.

Shelly chuckled.

Shelly: Understood, and no, it isn't a sewer. Supposedly, it's a warehouse. Azuria wasn't quite sure, but suggested we hit the streets to locate a Hellion who does know. She suggested that although my mutant power of mind reading is still quite under developed- her words and judgment, not mine, mind you- I should eventually be able to either pick up some knowledge, or obtain it from them otherwise. I hope you two are good at playing, "Good cop, bad cop."

Lexa: Sure are!

Even: I've no police experience.

Lexa couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the statement.

Lexa: Not a police for real, silly! It's an expression, for.. well.. it's hard to explain. Gollies, when you said you grew up in a forest, you weren't kidding, were you, elf boy?

Even: I'm not an elf, but no, I wasn't kidding. Why would I kid about that subject?

Lexa: I don't know.

Shelly: impatiently So if you're ready to start, we can begin hunting at any time.

Lexa: Wow, rush much? Well, let's go! I see a good place to start!

Lexa pointed to a gang of Hellions and immediately charged at them, ready to blast. Shelly and Even were shocked to see her rush off into battle and had to hurry to catch up.

-----

My characters: Shelly Hollins, Even.  
Other characters: Lexa Fallon.  
City of Heroes IP: The Clockwork, Line Oscillators, Cogs, Julie, Skulls, Fifth Column, Vahzians, Circle of Thorn, Azuria. 


	11. Issue 2: Shelly Hollins part 5 of 5

A briefly lost chapter, I just noticed I'd left this one off. I'm adding it now, though.

I still need to edit the third issue, but I'm already writing the forth. So the third might start going up soon, if I feel up to it.

Self editing is tough, and I haven't been able to let some of the individual handlers check over this. Sorry.

I'd never forget my Standard typical disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Used here without permission. Information on who owns each individual character can be found at the bottom of the document. . .

This would be a good scene for those 60's Batman style fight effects. Pop, zoom, wham. But since this isn't a cheesy (although beloved) Adam West children's show, there are no cheesy cartoony fight effects. Just Stormwind Rider blasting an Embalm-ed- one of the sicker creations of the Vahzian who are more than willing to sacrifice themselves in a blaze of glory to take out a hero- and Aeon Fox parrying one of the tougher, almost human looking Vazh. Eidolons, they were called. A thrust to his chest staggered him. The Eidolon proved to be decisively tough, and quicker than one might think. Still, Aeon expertly avoided his counter attack, and staggered it back with a simple kick to the chest. She smiled, and motioned for it to bring it, again. Instead, it threw it's hand up in the air, although not in surrender. Three dark, ozzzy tentacles sprung from the ground, almost feeling like living shadows, and entangled Aeon, holding her in place, and trying to sap her energy.

Aeon: How fair is this! Stormy, get your butt in gear and bust me out, would you?

Storm: Lil.. busy.. Urgh...

One of the near by Hellions had wondered into the battle. One with a bat, which he'd just nailed Stormwind Rider in the midsection. The air rushed to escape Storm's body as his stomach violently contracted under the force of the bat. Storm immediately fell to his hands and knees. His arms now too weak to support his weight for the moment, Storm fell chin first onto a soft patch of grass. Although this section of town, "The Promenade," was mostly commercial mixed with a few living spots, it did offer surprisingly lush lawns between buildings. None of this knowledge comforted Stormwind Rider, however. He was awash in nausea from the blow from the bat wielding thug, and not anxiously alooking the next shot. There was no way he'd be able to get his arms up in time to defend himself. He winced his eyes in anticipation of a blow that never came.

Storm glanced up, to see the thug slowly advancing towards Aeon, who was still restrained. He held the bat over head, ready to finish her off. She somehow managed to twist her body to nail it with a kick, knocking the bat out from the thug's hand.

Thug: Ohh, you're gonna pay for that one, in a second honey!

Storm: Wanna bet?

As the thug grabbed his discarded weapon for another attack, Storm reached into a back pocket and pulled out a greyish, small looking grenade, which he hurled at the Edilon. It exploded in a tangle of thin, highly durable grey webbing, momentarily distracting and confusing the gruesome mask of black leather and grey skin. Losing it's focus caused the strands of weirdness that had Aeon trapped to vanish into the clouded day. Half a second later, the near unliving had been knocked unconscious by one of Fox's martial arts moves. She turned towards the Hellion, who seemed to be considering an escape option. Storm eagerly nullified that decision by blasting him, too, into unconsciousness.

Storm: Moron. Shoulda finished me off.

Talking so soon after the attack gave Storm a bit of a coughing fit. Aeon looked over, only slightly concerned.

Aeon: You ok over there? Should I activate your emergency medical device?

Aeon smiled as she offered her hand. Storm waved it off and forced himself to his feet, coughing once more.

Storm: Fine, peachy. Just need a second to catch my wind.

Aeon: Yeah, you really look fine. Not.

Storm: Oh, brilliant comeback.

Aeon fox laughed.

Aeon: Someone who went one on one with a bat is ripping on me, huh? Next time, you might wanna let me handle the real fighting, and just kinda.. stay out of sight and just cheap shot them.

Storm: little annoyed Yeah, yeah... anything you say, cat freak.

Aeon looked offended. Fox plopped down on a nearby dark green oak bench. The smell of smog was thicker in this part of town, although no where near overwhelming.

Aeon: I am NOT feline! I'm Kitsune. They're foxes. Not cats.

Storm: So what's next, fox freak?

Aeon: Let's stick to Aeon and.. oh my forest spirits, is that who I think it is!

Storm: I don't know. Who do you think it i- Hey!

Aeon bounced off into the distance, moving in a manner fittingly similar to a fox in chase. Storm sighed as she bound over a nearby steel mesh fence, and bounded between two buildings to the main street in chase of her foe. Storm forced himself to his feet, and sprinted after her.

She was in the street waving down another trio of heroes across the road. One of them immediately recognized her. You guessed it- Even, Shelly, and Lexa.

Aeon: Even, is that you! Wow, I almost didn't recognize you. Fortunately, you stand out in a crowd.

Storm: Look who's talking.

Aeon didn't listen. Even looked her over a few seconds, then nodded.

Even: Ah, right. Aeon Fox, you call yourself these days? You used to live in the town, right?

Aeon: And you stuck to the forest with your sister and everyone. I still think you missed out on a lot, it was a nice town.

Even: It was that, indeed. But I was comfortable where I grew up. Even paused Your parents were town dwellers, too, right?

Aeon: Mom was. Dad ran with the packs most of the time. Moved to town when it started getting dangerous for foxes. Real ones and Kitsunes alike. But where the hell are my manners! Let me introduce you to my new friends? Aeon looked Stormwind over, appraising him like a piece of meat Don't let the baby cute fool you; he's a pain in the butt. Who's your friend?

Lexa giggled, looking him over.

Lexa: I don't know, he kinda looks cute. Hi! I'm Lexa, wanna be friends?

Aeon and Storm kind of stared at her blankly. Shelly tried not to smile, and was only mostly successful.

Storm: Uh- sure?

Lexa: Coolies!

Storm: Riiiight. I'm Stormwind Rider. I know he's Even, and you're Lexa.

Lexa: Cheerfully Sure am!

Shelly: And you find yourself wondering who I am, right? She glanced politely towards Aeon You first.

Aeon: Aeon Fox, Kitsune. I grew up near where Even did. Except I lived in the town- he was one of the forest dwellers.

Storm: I grew up in these streets, although I haven't seen much of them in a few years. Or much of anything. Long story.

Storm frowned at some dark, unknown memory, the intensity of which almost made Shelly visibly shudder.

Storm: You weren't thinking of going through that pass, were you?

Shelly: Why? What's on the other side of said intracity passthrough? I assume nothing good.

That much was easy to tell from the serious look on his face, as he turned to face her.

Storm: Good assumption. Steel Canyon has some nasty works in it, nothing any of us are ready far. Not much of a stretch to say you're probably still new to the city, so you might wanna turn back.

Lexa: Oh, cool, good point! Hey, I got me an idea.. why don't we join up? Make a big team? It sounds like you'd be better conversation than these two. Er, no offense, Shelly and Even.

Even: Yeah, ok.

Shelly: None taken, of course. And we could use your help tracking something down. A little problem with the mystical menace of the Circle of Thorns.

Aeon: Oh, really? This sounds juicy.

Shelly: We're trying to track down a Circle of Thorn meeting point with some Hellions. Not really sure why, other than it revolves around some mysterious figures who I couldn't put a trace on. I've been scanning the minds of Hellions, trying to find where they'd meet the Thorns. We're pretty sure..

Storm: Don't waste your brain thinking about it. I know where to look.

Storm smiled for a second.

Storm: It ain't close, but it's a good place to start. Hellion strong hold, and close to the Perez Park security gates, anyway. The police drones are hard to sneak by, but hardly impossible. So yeah- I saw we start there. Fight anything on the way between us that deserves a fight, and check it out.

Shelly: How do you propose we get in? Force our way?

Storm smiled a knowing, confident smile.

Storm: Leave that one to me.

Even: I'll do it, if you're up for it, Lexa.

Aeon: Sounds good! Catch up with old times, huh, Even?

Even nodded.

Lexa: Let's do it!

Shelly: Sounds like an acceptable plan, although I'm going to need more information. Like how do you..

Lexa interrupted, excitedly.

Lexa: Ohh, more Clockwork! Dibs on first shot!

The others watched, confused for a second, as Lexa eagerly charged into melee range on half a dozen, Clockwork. Shelly muttered a "Nevermind," as the four of them rushed to keep Lexa from being zapped into a hospital.. nicely ending our chapter..

Check out the epilogue for a taste of the next exciting chapter!

----

Lovable standard ownership information.

Mine: Even, Shelly Hollins.

Other COH players, used with permission: Stormwind Rider, Aeon Fox, Lexa Fallon.

City of Heroes/ Villains IP: Embalmed, Vahzian, Vahz, Eidolons, Hellions, The Promenade. 


	12. Issue 2: Shelly Hollins Epilogue

(It's almost Thanksgiving 2005 as I write this- some months after I finished writing the second story. I've decided to do some major work getting this chapter up on The idea was to get all the third issue up as well tonight, but I need to edit that a bit.

I don't know what I'll even do when and if I get this story done. I'm thinking I might skip a few months ahead to the Hallows and do a quicker story. Just keep jumping forward in time as much as the story allows. I am not currently playing City of Heroes, so I'm in no rush to get it to present time. I do, however, look forward to doing a City of Villains related story at some point.

This's just a little bit touching on the storyline that continues next issue- enjoy!

Standard typical disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Used here without permission. Jennifer Delong belongs to a friend, and is used with permission. Wilde's mine, allll mine!

Epilogue

The connection between Wilde Tanke and Jennifer Delong started, like a lot of relations do, with a simple, primal, powerful, desperate physical lust for each other. They saw a familiar pain in each other's eyes, and wanted to fix it. But more than that, they wanted each other. That feeling was a lot stronger in their second face to face meeting. Jennifer lied every way she could to convince him- and herself- the Skulls were far more noble than they appeared. Wilde, eager to agree with this striking young woman, made himself buy into lies he normally would have chuckled at.

She got him in a room in an abandoned office to try to seduce him. Or maybe Wilde got her into the room to try to seduce her. Either way, they were partially undressed and making out when another one of the Skull sluts interrupted to see if he'd agreed to join. The other girl looked at him lustfully while Jennifer looked at her threateningly. Noticing the stranger's reaction was enough to make Wilde agree to join.

The initiation later that day was physically taxing and painful, but nothing Wilde hadn't gone through with his own powers..

Wilde Tanke- would be hero .. and Skull?

He lied to himself in his own thoughts about wanting to "change them from with in" as he looked at Jennifer.. The other woman kissing him afterwards is what ends our chapter, however.. 


	13. Issue 3: Jennifer Delong Prologue

Took a while to edit, and I had to fix the last chapter too! But here it is. The forth issue's well underway. I didn't get this issue checked over by anyone, because I'm not really in touch with anyone to give it a beta read. Sorry. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes, a massive multiplayer online game. Used here without permission. Information on who owns each individual character can be found at the bottom of the document. . .

* * *

In a way, I've got a hard time with this story being told at all. Don't get me wrong, it's a good story. Cute stupid little story. But I guess it's my story, maybe even more than it's Wilde's story.

Maybe it's both our stories, but it's a lot more than just a story to me. As you've probably figured out by now, I was a member of the Skulls during the events you'll see soon. By now, you've seen Wilde's about to join us. You might even realize what a stupid move it is. Having grown up in King's Row, were the next part of this story takes place, I can relate to stupid mistakes.

You'd probably like to know a little about me, but I don't care. I'm not in the mood to give my my life's story. I had a pretty good life- here's some of the highlights. (Or lowlights.) I was born early 1982, only child. Still am an only child. Life was great. Dad didn't make a lot, but he made due with what he had. Yeah, it's cliche, but it's true. Dad worked as a construction worker - mostly with steel. Mom had a part time job at a corner grocery store when I was younger, but was more of a stay at home momma.

I think things really went down when she sprang her heel trying to get away from some gang, so I had to start doing more tasks myself around the house. A lot more running to the store, too. I was about thirteen at this time, and- since my powers had just started to appear- pretty temperamental. Then they started showing up.

The Skulls were trying to push their way in King's Row back then, and the Hellions were right there to fight them, along with about two dozen other groups. Didn't know the names of most of them. They messed with me a few times, but I put them in their place, easy. After all, my mutant powers let me take a lot of abuse.

Looking back, it's hard to not see it as a setup. They tossed me a few easy prey to take out- back then, I wouldn't even think of taking another life- and led me to think I was invincible. Then about six of them jumped me one night.. Dragged me off to 'extract revenge.' Then, the funniest thing happened and the Skulls showed up to save me.

That's a big part of the reason I ended up with these claws. I'd been with them maybe all of three years by the time Wilde came into my life. By that point, it seemed like I'd spent most of my life with them. Probably due to the drugs they got me hooked on. It was a dark period of my life.. I don't expect people will forgive me for what I've done.

I just hope they'll bear in mind the circumstances that brought me to this point. Thank you for giving me time to explain myself.

Enjoy the story. I didn't.

* * *

My characters: Wilde Tanke Other players' characters: authoresse of the story (Jennifer Delong)  
City of Heroes NPCs and areas: Skulls, King's Row, Hellions 


	14. Issue 3: Jennifer Delong part 1 of 6

(Here's the actual story. No reviews yet? Come on, someone throw me a bone! - JAD)

Same Disclaimer you've seen about every issue: Cryptic Studios owns the rights to City of Heroes and City of Villains, massive multiplayer online games where you can play the hero - or play the villain! Used here without permission. Information on who owns each individual character can be found at the bottom of the document. . .

* * *

Wilde would later describe the energy surges as a migraine that affected his entire body. Worse still, although he didn't know it at the time, it affected his mind, as well as his body. The indifference to his own body and well being was both manufactured and the perfect opportunity for his new found "allies."

Wilde didn't think twice when they offered him something to help with the pain. Not the first time, and not most of the time they offered. Sometimes, they were offering a simple aspirin or tea. More often, they were offering some random drug off the street. One time, Gargon, a brute of a thug who didn't have enough Superadine to share, offered to massage Wilde's shoulders instead. It was surprisingly gentle. Hardly left any bruising at all.

It wasn't an instant joining to be sure. Wilde kept up his work for Antonio Nash, taking out the Hellions, which nicely endeared himself to the Skulls. Wilde wisely kept word of that benefit away from Nash. Nash's opinion of Wilde softened slightly, enough that he asked Wilde a few terse questions on a proposal to create an "Outreach program" to the mutant crime factor, the Outcasts. Disinterested and ignorant to the subject, Wilde still managed to provide Nash a little insight into a younger mutant's take on the situation. Nash teamed Wilde with a few random heroes, but basically ignored him, never taking note of the bags under Wilde's eyes. Superadine wasn't Wilde's first experiment with drugs. Even if his experience with them was rather limited- which Wilde knew was as good thing- he both took to them readily, and fought off any attempts by his 'new friends' to fall into obsessive use with them.

Of course, there was still only one reason Wilde cared about the Skulls, aside from their help dealing with his powers, which we'll get to in a moment. Jennifer Delong was by far and away Wilde's biggest attraction to the rebel gang. She'd been "assigned" to teach Wilde about the Skulls, and their gang in particular, Combat Brood, for obvious reasons- to try and control Wilde through his obvious desire for her. She made a lot of crap up to make them sound more appealing, and generally bent history to sound more favorable to the Skulls. The view Wilde got of the gangs from the heroes and various hero's assistants around the town varied from nearly being the truth, to being vicious half truths from bitter, failed heroes who'd met their pitiful match in the Skulls and Hellions.

The thought that he was hanging around with a bunch of street level thugs should have bothered Wilde. But if they were just that, how could someone as amazing as Jennifer Delong be caught up with them?

Wilde, who hadn't believe in killing before, intervened when he stopped some other group of heroes from killing a Skull who was already defeated and badly injured. Wilde in turn did his best to keep the Skulls from killing while he was around. Despite his best efforts, he still saw people die. The images scarred him. The way the Skulls seemed to celebrate death was both disturbing, and disturbingly reassuring somehow. Wilde's been haunted by ghostly visions for a while, a side effect of the scientific process of "upgrading" his powers. One of many side effects. Jennifer Delong assured him they were the images of death itself telling Wilde he belonged with (to) the Skulls.

An unknown figure called the big players of the Skulls to Steel Canyon one day, after several of the Skulls had been busted in raids. Membership for the Skulls was at an all time low. The feeling was, they might be out a few leaders if whoever had called them took the failure badly enough.

The sight of the low time street thugs being loaded into a limousine by over muscled Italian thugs in expensive looking suits was surreal. Jennifer wasn't the only one assigned to help draw Wilde into the Skulls cause. Whereas Jennifer was sexy in a cool, distant way, Feral Girl was hot in a Japanese animation way. For reasons Wilde hadn't yet come to hear, she was less a human than a humanoid cat. Much the same way Jennifer had that could extend from her hands at will, the other girl was able to transform her hands into a set of claws. She was taller than Jennifer, but skinner as well. Thick orange fur coated parts of her body. She tended to parade around in short black boots, and a tiger pattern two piece bikini that pretty much matched the tiger patterns on her body.

As the three of them played a game of pickup basketball on a random street in King's Row, Wilde couldn't help but notice them glaring and hissing at each other when they thought he wasn't paying attention. Wilde's mind was more on the bygone days of being a hero in Chicago when the impact of a ball thumping against his chest snapped him back into reality.

Jennifer Delong: Hey! I SAID, your turn!

Wilde flashed her an annoyed look and bounced the basketball off the pavement, bounced it a few times, and made a "Bring it" motion at both girls. Jennifer immediately charged at him. Wilde gracefully spun around her. Feral Girl was there to swat at the ball. Wilde nearly lost it, but managed to keep control. He dribbled hard to the left, leaving her hard pressed to follow, then stopped suddenly, ready to shoot. In the brief instant the feline like Feral Girl let her momentum carry her past, Wilde took aim to shoot. Jennifer, desperate to get the ball, dived from behind, trying to block. Wilde jerked the ball to the side, and shot. The ball bounced off the rim. The tigress like Feral Girl shoved by both Wilde and Jennifer to grab it as it came down. Jennifer glared at her, and Wilde. It was a nasty, frightening look.

Feral Girl spoke in a raspy, affected voice with a primitive quality to it. Wilde loved it.

Feral Girl: Nice muv, but I got the ball now. Think you can take it, slut?

That was clearly directed towards Jennifer, who let out a few cuss words in response, and charged her, eager to steal the ball. Jennifer's temper didn't help much, though. Feral Girl spun past the brunette, and spun to make a shot. Wilde rushed in, but was too late to stop the shot. It missed, and the girls scrambled to get the rebound. Jennifer grabbed it, but only after driving her shoulder into Feral Girl and sending her reeling.

Feral Girl forgot about the game and shoved back, sending Jennifer spinning to the ground. Jennifer quickly pulled to her feet, ready for a fight.

Feral Girl: What'sa matter, you can dish it out but you can't take it?

Jennifer: You know, I'm sick and TIRED of your attitude!

Feral Girl: I really don't care what you're sick of, girlie. Back off.

Jennifer: No!

And Jennifer lunged for Feral Girl. Wilde was too distracted by the pain throbbing in his head to really notice or care. His vision clouded as he tried to ignore the two shorts and tee cladded Hellions rolling on the ground. The sound of claws being drawn was enough to draw him back into the present long enough to fire an energy blast at both, sending them jumping away from each other. Jennifer's claws extended past her fists. Feral's hands had magically transformed to become more clawlike. Both girls took a few warning swipes at each other. Wilde fired another blast between them as they cursed threats at each other.

Wilde: Geez, back off, what's wrong with you two?

Jennifer suddenly frowned, looking over at Wilde. She let her claws retract as the haze around her faded to nothingness. She took an uncertain step towards him.

Jennifer: Wilde, I'm sorry, I. . .

Suddenly, Feral Girl leapt at Jennifer, claws extended. Without even thinking, Jennifer grabbed her friend midair, flipping her over onto her back. Feral looked stunned. Jennifer kicked her hard in the side, making her moan, before walking over to Wilde, holding her face inches from his.

Jennifer: Forgive me?

She traced her fingers over his well built stomach.

Wilde: Wha? Huh, yeah..

The two kissed. Feral looked on jealously, collecting herself before she stalked out, angrily.

* * *

(The who owns who bit. Not sure of Gargon was a Cryptic name or just random.)

Mine: Wilde Tanke, Feral Girl.  
Friend's heroes: Jennifer Delong Cryptic: Antonio Nash, Skulls, the Outcasts, Superadine, Hellions, Steel Canyon, King's Row. random names: Combat Brood 


	15. Issue 3: Jennifer Delong part 2 of 6

(((Okay, it's hard to find a few minutes to update when there's no reviews, but I'd still like to get this done. That said, here's the next installment!)

----

Next day. Wilde had gotten down to finishing up a project he'd been given. Keep a tab on the Vahzian. Creatures commonly mistaken for zombies, they seemed to be popping up everywhere. Wilde set out to do this, and nothing else, trying to avoid trouble where he could, as he dodged through the streets of King's Row.

That wasn't all the King's Row was swarming with. Homeless people battling magic wielding blasters made him seriously wonder about this town's priorities. The lull of the Outcasts' cry for mutant unity might have fooled Wilde if he didn't know better. He was better at keeping hidden than he had any right to be, since stealth tactics were one of the Dreamers' specialties.

Thinking of his old group in Chicago brought back some very warm and pleasant memories. If Terri was alive, she probably wouldn't approve of Wilde's activities right now. She wasn't around, though, so it didn't really matter.

King's Row could be called the slums of Paragon City without fear of contradiction. Wilde knew areas like this from Chicago, though. Especially Chicago, post war. Places like this, even the sky seemed more grey. This was still only a few months after the heroes had been granted widespread access to Paragon City, so things were worse then than they might be now. That sentence had an abysmal amount of words that started with "th."

Wilde hadn't expected to run into any familiar faces out here. As he was dodging through an ally, watching a pair of heroes take on a whole horde of Clockwork, something caught his attention. A familiar figure in the corner of his eyes who was doing her best to keep out of the heroes sights as well.

Jennifer? Wilde turned, careful not to pick his pace up too much. It wasn't too hard to keep from being noticed. No one in the slums made eye contact, as far as Wilde could tell. The figure slowed down a couple times, obviously not trying to avoid Wilde.

She bobbed and weaved down a few alleys as the sun slowly descended, finally ending up sitting in front of a building that looked like it'd been through it's fair share of torchings, and almost survived a few of them. Jennifer was oh so casually sitting on the stairs when Wilde finally caught up with her. Wilde would have smiled if his bones weren't aching from unreleased energy. Jennifer didn't look up. Jennifer sat with her elbows resting on her knees- a slight shift on weight from one elbow to the other was her only acknowledgment of Wilde's presence.

Wilde sat besides her, keeping his head low, and said nothing for a while. The sun was low enough most of the citizens - prisoners? - of King's Row had dodged back into their house. There wasn't enough darkness to bring the more vicious elements of the night out. But the heroes. Those damned heroes were everywhere, day, night or whatever.

Eventually, though, the streets were about clear enough. Wilde glanced over at her. To his surprise, she was looking back. She didn't look half bad when she wasn't high or psychotic, ya know? And those eyes. . . Wilde almost lost himself in a daze and forgot to talk.

Wilde: Uh. . . new hideout?

When he finally remembered, he kept his voice nice and low.

Jennifer: Old. Real old.

Wilde: Huh?

She sighed, taking a few deep breaths before answering.

Jennifer: Used to live here, is all. I probably shouldn't be here. Probably just cause a scene. I hate it.

Tense silence filled the air. Wilde, not knowing what to do, if she'd run off or attack him for doing it, reached over, and took her hand in his. When she didn't yank it away, he looked up to see her almost smiling.

It wasn't even a real smile and it still sparkled in this rat Row like the jewel of Hara pressed against a gray Fifth column outfit.

Little gestures mean a lot. To them, it meant more. . .

Wilde relaxed and leaned forward. Jennifer's lips cautiously met his . .

-  
IP Ownerships

My characters: Wilde Tanke, Terri Volcoli, Friends, used with permission: Jennifer Delong.  
Crypitic's: Vahzian, King's Row, Lost, Outcasts, Paragon City, jewel of Hara (I think), Fifth column. 


	16. Issue 3: Jennifer Delong part 3 of 6

(This part focuses more on the mysterious bosses of the Skulls. If you've played City of Heroes to the teen levels or beyond, it's probably pretty obvious. If not, well, here it is! A few more parts coming up soon!)

------

The scene took place in a dark, unfriendly looking bar. One with way too little light, and way too much smoke. Through the thick haze, nothing stood out so much as the embers from cigars and cigarettes. That was how these particulars liked it.

Shadows cast heavy here. Fitting to a place where life and death could be decided by giving the wrong answer or the right lie. Our focus is on a table specifically designed to draw focus away from itself. Stuck near a corner, attention was usually drawn away from the table itself to a nearby stage exactly four tables down.

This portion of the "fine dining and liquor establishment" rested in a cul de sac style extention of the building, putting it even further out of the sight of most of the room. (Well, a street on a cul de sac, anyway.)

Of the nearly dozen men seated at the table, not counting the hulking figures that stood, imposing and threateningly, around the table, Wilde would probably have only recognized the last three to enter the room. "Gel" made it clear to Wilde he was the boss of the operations Jennifer worked for, and immediately got on Wilde's wrong side by referring to her as his property. He had a smarts to him most of the Skulls didn't have.

And that said absolutely nothing. He tended to slick his hair down, and wear it like a misplaced Happy Days homage. Not that he was much knowledgeable on television in the sixties, mind you.

He was the smallest of the three. "Big Chip," called that because he was called chip when he was a kid, because he was big, and because he seemed to always have it out for most everyone, he always stayed with the boss. Despite the scars on his face, he was most known for wearing yellow shirts, and all black otherwise.

Luscinda was the closest thing Gel had to a favorite girl in the Skulls, and that was only because she was dangerous as hell, had a bad attitude, and could undercut any other girl's credibility in the gang with hardly any effort at all.

It was easy to outlast your rival when they're made into exiles, after all. She knew her place. Stayed out of public light, too. Couldn't risk angering her father the senator too much, after all.

The others? Let's just say they'd swear to your face they were legitimate business man, and if you knew what was good for you, you'd take that on face value and not ask questions, capisca?

It's easy to figure who the informal and highly respected head at this table is. He's seated in an ornate chair that's not only too fancy for this resteraunt, it's damned near too good for all of King's Row put together.

This is a chair that is not seen in public without this specific figure occupying it. A physically intimidating man with the proverbial stone cold killer look. His gleaming white suit seemed both cheap and expensive at the same time. He seemed to wear a perpetual scowl most of his life. A cheap Cuban cigar only helps set the mood.

About as soon as the Skull punks are in- they're not allowed to sit- the bald head of the table simply glares at them. He doesn't look very happy. Gel looks down to his feet briefly, before, with some great effort, forcing himself to look respectfully into this man's eyes.

He's more than intimidated. He's downright scared by the look in this man's eyes.

Gel: You required us, Sir? I gotta tell you, fancy operation you got. We're pullin' in the Superadine like crazy. Sir. Boss. We're roughin' the city's heroes up like nobody's business. I tell ya, Mr. Carnelia, the way things're going, I should probably get a. . .

Carnelia commanded the table into an eerie silence without making any move or sound whatsoever. Thus was the presence and the abilities of Antino Carnelia.

Carnelia: You come to me and try to convince me you're dealing with the city's hero population effectively? What's with you and your miserable lies? Don't you know what kind of power I have over this city?

Gel: But boss. . .

Carnelia: coldly Did I ask you to talk? I don't irecall/i asking you to talk. Did one of you's hear me ask him to talk?

Lots of head shaking and soft murmers of no. His mood shifted subtly from darkly humorous to darkly serious.

Carnelia: Boy, learn not to speak out of turn, understand. This type of thing will not be tolerated by your new business associates. You do understand this is business, and as such, a certain protocol is required?

Gel: Yes, sir. I'm sorry, boss.

The anger in this man's eyes glowed violently.

Carnelia: You're damned RIGHT you're sorry!

Those eyes, those beedy eyes, the very color of dead souls, light and blackish and grey at once. So easy to lose one's self in those eyes. So easy to lose control over one's will, to fall into eternal subserviency of. To obliquely, unthinkingly obey. Gel had to fight to simply keep control of his own will. Meanwhile, Carnelia composed himself, running his fingers along the edges of his white suit, his whole posture shifting subtly.

Carnelia: Your profits are down. The cost of supplementing both those under your direct control, and of the entire disorganized, bothersome little group of Skulls is rising, with little to show in return. With nothing to show in return. You should understand, the Skulls are perched on the verge of being an appendage to greatness. And in their hired task, and in your hired task, you have performed admirably. but we believe in looking after our familia, Mr. Thomas.

Gel winced. This man should not know his name. But he did. What awesome power he must have at his command.

It was Carnelia's sheer will that forced him to that sentiment, but Gel knew that not.

Carnelia: Your men eagerly line themselves up to be caught and arrested, secure in their misguided views of themselves as some kind of untouchable entity. Yet they fall to heroes with little meaning and less experience. What do you bring now to offer me as appeasement? What news do you bring me, little man? Answer, knowing that however horrific the results of failure are, that if you lie to me, you then face horrors beyond the most terrible of your horrific nightmares.

And then, a fake smile that Gel was forced to trust by more than the mere hand of fate itself.

Carnelia: Yet, know that you can trust me. Know I care only for your best interests. Know only my gentle discipline, and speak only the truth.

His eyes were locked on Gel. Gel would never understand the lack of control he had over his own destiny this day. Only later, looking back, would he come to truly understand fear.

The others at the table understood through experience and intuition, to never speak of the dull look that came over one's eyes when the Carnelia focused his attention and demanded answers on a man.

Gel: You're right, my father.

Gel would never remember saying that. Good, Carnelia thought. His will his weak, soft. It gives under my hands like clay under a sculptor's care.

Gel: I'm sorry. I bring news, though. I was gona lie. Not even tell you about him to he did some good, but you gotta know now, I guess. Sooner or later. I got me a real powerful mutant. Ain't no Outcast I ever seen like this. His powers, it kinda reminds me of Positron. This white, blue energy. He uses it good, and he can fight up close, too. He took out those loser Hellions like nothin'. I knew he got something in his head that ain't right. I figure, we poke him enough, maybe use a little of our women, he'll give up any ideas he's got about being a hero, and then he'll be under our thumb. He'll be my gift to you.

Carnelia: I know of this mutant you speak. Hold him carefully under your thumb. I've seen his potential, and I desire it for my own use against all who would dare cross me.

Carnelia had kept an angry scowl on his face throughout the conversation. The look on his face as he leaned forward, however, was truly terrifying.

Carnelia: Failure in this case is no better than betrayal. Do not betray me. Take your thugs, and get out of my sight.

Blindly and blandly, Gel thanked his "boss," and turned, vanishing into the crowd. His slut and his bodyguard fell in line without comment.

Only with them out of sight did Carnelia allow himself the thinnest and most unmerciful of smiles over the prospect of having the young mutant known as Wilde Tanke controlled..

By the Family.

"Guess my lead was right. Looks like me and this, "Will Dee Tahnke" are going to have to have a talk."

That wasn't the boss, but an here to unknown figure who spoke the line.

With that, the sole heroine in the entire place exited through a side door, finally letting her leather duster disguise fall open to reveal a heart symbol against the dead dark of night.. ..

(-----)

IP Ownerships

My characters: Wilde Tanke, Gel, Big Chip, Luscinda, Antino Carnelia Friends, used with permission: Jennifer Delong Crypitic's: Skulls, the Family, Positron 


	17. Issue 3: Jennifer Delong part 4 of 6

What a kiss, Wilde thought to himself. No doubting it. This mutant was hot.

Made it a little easier to ignore the swelling sensation inside his head that made it seem like it was expanding and pressing into his brain. He knew it wouldn't last too long- hours at the most. Always seemed like it'd last forever, though. His whole body seemed to be buzzing with too much energy. Made it hard to think. Hard to remember.

Hard to be. Wilde bit into his lip. Hardly enough to draw blood, though. Just a little trickle.

Jennifer: Urgh, s're ya don't want some'o this?

The way you're slurring your voice?

Wilde: Naw.

The pain in his hands was getting worse. Between that gang fight he helped the Skulls against the Hellions, and running tasks for Antonio Nash - even if Nash was mostly sticking him to grunt work- had worn Wilde out, and had him using his powers way more than he had in Chicago. That was saying something. This life he lead was almost like a ghost of a real life.

He'd busted up a covert Fifth Column movement last night. Just kept cheap shotting them from behind, took them down one at a time.. Problem was, it was a high pitched chase, and once they saw him, he never knew when one of them would get the advantage on him and finish him off forever with a bullet to the head. Wilde doubted even the hospitals of Paragon City could save him from that.

Just him. No Skulls backing him up. No Jennifer or Feral Girl there. Wilde pulled through, but his hands felt like they were buzzing since the fight. That in addition to a few minor flesh wounds, but some random hero with a medkit helped with that.

From what Wilde could tell from the Skulls rambling, there were a couple different kinds of these drugs out on the streets. Superadine, it was called. Looked like powered clay to Wilde. Chunky, grey blobs that crumbled under Jennifer's touch, it seemed like it had veins. Glowing blue veins.

Wilde looked around the room but couldn't focus. Something about this girl seemed so out of place here, in the rundown building, all of a sudden. So desperate, so sad. She did it to herself.

A wave of agony took over Wilde's body. He fell to his knees. Jennifer gave no sign she'd even noticed. Too busy lighting a long black rod, which she used to part the drug just right. The contact between the Superadine and the rod made a faint hissing noise and produced the smallest of a red puff of smoke.

The pain took control of Wilde's body even as he took note of this. That damned experiment. If only he'd just listened and turned it down and.. urgh. The pain cut out his ability to think next, if only for a few agonizing moments as his body struggled to right itself and the strange energies now flowing in it. It coursed out of his fingertips, scarring and digging into the floor of the old abandoned building he and Jennifer had taken refuge in.

She finally noticed his agony and stumbled over to comfort him. While still sucking down the powered Superadine, of course. Wilde's fingernails dug into his fists, adding another set of nail marks to his hands. His head buzzed. He wondered what it would be like to.. ..

Not that Wilde was a total stranger to drugs, of the legal and illegal kind. After all, the transformations to his powers involved a fair bit of drug use. Power Wilde was desperate for. Power he now possessed, but power that might kill him if he couldn't master it in time.

Something was different about this time, though. As the pain nibbled as his thoughts, whatever he was thinking seemed to be replaced by an instant lust for this creature in front of him.

The outcast looked up to meet the Skull's female property, drawing his attention from his pain, and hers from her forced addiction. They made a short, unsure move towards each other, before she lunged at him, passionately. Wilde flipped her to the ground, placing himself on top of her, desperately kissing her.. Things would go much further than that, in many senses of the word.

Some time after, she'd have him hooked on the drug long before either of them even thought about putting their clothes back on. With the help of the new arrival to the scene, Feral Girl.

The Skulls would be very pleased indeed.

-----

Who made who

Mine: Wilde Tanke, Feral Girl Friends, used with permission: Jennifer Delong Cryptic: Skulls, Hellions, Antonio Nash, Fifth Column, Superadine 


	18. Issue 3: Jennifer Delong part 5 of 6

(Just a reminder, the game this's based on is City of Heroes, owned by Cryptic. Note that is is set in a time of the story that's coincides with roughly after the game first launched, before the first free expansion. Almost done with this issue.)

- J -----

Interlude

Writer-note: See issue two for most of the details on this one! - jad

The five of them began to gel along the way. Shelly quickly assessed their abilities and began calculating the best way to use their strengths to their fullest while minimizing their weakness. Storm took a natural inclination towards moving everyone in the right positions and controlling the overall flow of attacks and defensive positioning. Even and Aeon Fox took the point, rushing into battles to draw their attention, and allowing Stormwind Rider and Lexa Fallon to finish them off without even having to get close, most of the time.

A couple random scenes here. Even dropping a couple thugs with a quick shot to their template. Lexa Fallon taking down one of the Vahz with an energy bolt as Shelly locks it's mind down into submissiveness. Aeon Fox taking down a Clockwork that Stormwind Rider had just webbed up. Aeon turned towards Stormwind, who was still shaking off the effects of a lucky shot by the Clockwork.

Aeon Fox: Hey, bluesuit, you holding up ok over there? You look out of breath.

Stormwind took a few gasps, holding his ribs, but nodded.

Stormwind Rider: Yeah, peachy. I just got a taste of what it's probably like when I blast someone. Those electrical blasts are nasty. Another deep breath You know the can sap someone's endurance, right?

Aeon: Useful.

Aeon turned towards Lexa, who was sort of starring into the sky again with a lost, distant look in her eyes. Her fists clinched tight, she seemed like her focus was a dozen zone's away.

Aeon: Lexa, what about you? You're starting to look as zoned out as Even usually does when he's around civilization.

Even: snapping back to the present What does that mean? I don't look.. 'zoned out.' pause as Even looks off into the distance Do I?

Aeon chuckled.

Aeon: Sure you want to answer that?

Storm: Maybe he's looking for a tree to take a nature's call at.

Aeon made a face.

Aeon: Nice. That's an ugly enough mental image to even make a Kitsune blush. I didn't think humans went for that kind of forest humor.

Storm: Hey, I ams what I am.

Lexa spun around in an angry, annoyed manner, her face flushed with emotion. Her lips were curled into an uncharacteristic snarl. Energy crackled around her for a brief half second.

Lexa: Alright, give it a ibreak/i, you two!

Storm: Uh- what?

Aeon: 'Scuse me?

Lexa: If you'd two shut UP every once in a while, you'd have heard me. I said, I'm sick and tired of all this idle pratter! How's about you keep your mouths shut so we shut this operation down!

Aeon and Storm looked at each other, a bit taken back. Surprised, even.

Storm: Uh- yikes? I guess?

Aeon: She just totally abused the word 'shut' in that sentence.

Storm chuckled.

Storm: I don't blame her for being offended. You did compare her to Even here. I'd be-

An audible crack of energy interrupted them. Lexa advanced, almost menacingly.

Lexa: No, seriously, you two. Shut. Up.

Lexa threw her hands up, obviously frustrated.

Lexa: Forget it. You know, if none of you are gonna get this done, why don't I just do it myself?

Another exchange of confused looks between Aeon, Shelly, and Stormwind. Lexa suddenly stormed off.

Aeon: Lexa, wait!

Lexa did not wait. Instead, she barged off towards the building.

Well. . . towards a building. Shelly looked on, too puzzled to comment.

Aeon: Hey, calm down. We didn't mean anything by. . it? Hey, is she even going to the right building?

Storm: Nope.

Aeon: Think she realizes it?

Right as Lexa stomped back, with only a little of that anger faded. She came to a stop just in front of Fox and Rider, folded her arms, and shot a glare at them.

Aeon: Think so.

Lexa: Fine, you can come. Lead the way and let's just. . . get this over with? Please?

Shelly: Of course.

Aeon: She's right. Might as well get it over with.

Storm: Just another block down. We could skip past this ally but those Vahzian. . . wait, why are Vahzian in Atlas Park? I'd heard about them in King's Row, but. .

Lexa spun, angry as a hornet's nest, and threw herself into an attack. The first two were taken down by rapidfire energy blasts before they even registered the attack. The third jumped her, only to find itself send flying through the air by one of Lexa's powerful energy blasts. Lexa cut it down with an energy bolt when it made the mistake of trying to get to it's feet.

Lexa: Those Vahz just picked the wrong day to be on my wrong side.

Even: Right.

Even cracked a stupid looking smile.

Even: Wrong day.. wrong side.. right. Get it?

Lexa: Uh- no?

Fox, Hollins, and Rider just moaned, with Aeon Fox slapping her head for emphasis.

Aeon: That was HORRIBLE. Even for you, Even.

Even: Even for Even. I get it.

Aeon: Uh- no.

Noticing Shelly and Stormwind were following Aeon, who'd taken off, Even and Aeon Fox rushed to keep up. Lately, they all knew what it was like to be distracted. Even wasn't used to cities. Until now, he'd hardly seen much of the world outside of the forest he grew up in, and the nearby village. The one Aeon Fox grew up in. Now he was in a metropolis of wonders. His motives for being in Paragon City, like most of the enigma of Even, was a mystery. Shelly could definitely sense magic traits to him, however.

That was one of the reasons Azuria had specifically requested Shelly was her ability to sense magic. The reason she'd told Shelly was she sensed she could do good to herself and the young heroes under her care leading them. Like Lexa, she was a mutant. However, whereas Lexa's abilities manufactured themselves as pure energy, Shelly's was more.. subtle. Like the woman herself- all of her powers stemmed from her mind.

Like Shelly and Even, Aeon was also fairly new to the city. Whereas they were born with their powers- Even through his mystical nature and Shelly through her genetic gift, Aeon's came from dual sources. Her natural training was defined by nanofibre augmentation - tiny nearly invisible groups of devices located around most of her joints, and at other locations as well. They allowed her increased reflexes by stimulating her nervous system, in addition to subtly bending time around her. Net result? She could avoid things really well.

The systems took a fair bit of fine tuning, however. Aeon often spent the downtime between battles and hero'ing keeping her systems in check. Realigning disrupted or damaged interfaces or performing systems scan with a small needle sized, pen shaped systems tool.

Much like Aeon relied on technology for the nanofibre chips implanted in her, Stormwind Rider relied in them in terms of his web grenades and caltrops. His actual power, however, came during the gathering of the weapons, in a Crey lab, a few years down in Venice. That's about the time the Ritki lashed out at Venice. The explosion left him in a coma for about two years. Not even a month after finally shaking off it's effects enough to leave the hospital. and he was out trying to be a hero.

The upside, if you could call it that, is the power had left him able to manipulate electric fields, and focus them into pure, raw stamina draining attacks. The doctors were impressed - no, amazed - by how well he'd seemed to shake the mental trauma of the incident off so fast. That said, only a month back into reality as we know it, he still tended to be shaken at times. His mind wasn't in the past as he pointed towards a door a couple warehouses down.

Storm: There it is. Soon as we take down the Skulls between here and there, we can get to business. The best way to deal with them would be . . . Sigh Why do I even bother?

Whatever plan he was about to lay out was interrupted as Lexa again dove headfirst into battle, with Even fast behind her. This time was different than the first few times she'd done it. Then, it was done with a sense of almost reckless joy. This was more like an icy, spiteful determination to get to her goal as soon as possible. With Even backing her up, she cut through them so fast, Stormwind hardly had the time to take a shot himself. Aeon Fox finished the last one off with her trademark kick. Lexa turned, and grabbed the door, ready to rip it off it's hinges.

And nothing happened for a handful of tense seconds. Lexa Fallon's motions stopped in whole. The others watched, a bit confused. Even included.

Shelly: Lexa?

Storm: Just gonna stand there?

Aeon: Maybe she's savoring the moment.

Even, of course, just observed silently. Still no response from Lexa.

Storm: We going in or not? Let's get this show on the road, girl!

Shelly and Aeon both made a "hush" motion, concerned.

Shelly: Lexa, why aren't you moving?

Storm: Yeah. We going in or what?

Lexa seemed to snap back to reality, and suddenly backed away from the door. Her eyes danced with panic.

Lexa: I. . . I can't do this.

Aeon: Can't do what?

Storm: Hey, you were the one rushing over here. I'd think

Shelly: Stormwind, not now. Lexa, why do you feel like you're not able to continue?

Lexa folded her arms, shivering. The spitfire looked like it just got snuffed out. Lexa's frown deepened. Storm was sarcastic in his response.

Storm: Gee, that was helpful.

Lexa: Oh, shut up, Lamewind.

Storm: Yeah, Lamewind, real original.

Lexa shot her most menacing stare at him (which wasn't saying all that much), then turned to the others.

Lexa: I'm not sure I can do this. Do.. you think we'll see any mages in there? Like.. . . . death mages?

Storm: Probably. Tell us what's wrong already.

Lexa: Death maged killed my mother.

That simple, yet devastating sentence, then nothing. An absolute silence washed over the five. It was hardly a handful of seconds before the stunned silence was broken by a gun shot.

---

Who owns who

My characters: Shelly Hollins, Even Friends, used with permission: Stormwind Rider, Aeon Fox, Lexa Fallon, Cyrptic's: Vahz (Vahzian), Clockwork, Atlas Park, King's Row, Paragon City, Azuria, Venice, Ritki, Skulls, Death Mages 


	19. Issue 3: Jennifer Delong part 6 of 6

(Note: Final part of Issue 3)

--

Feral Girl and Jennifer Delong had a private talk after their funtime with Wilde. Major wounds were exchanged more than words. Jennifer got the worst of it. Probably was only her previous friendship with Jennifer that kept her from finishing the mutant off.

Wilde, of course, never knew it happened. It was almost a week later- after the events in the next chapter, even- that he next saw Feral Girl. And another half week before he next saw Jennifer. She made an excuse to cover her and Jennifer's absence, and found out, as busy as Wilde'd been being kept, he'd not gotten a chance to even notice.

She went out of her way to be passionate towards him. She was sure Jennifer saw him as the same thing- a hero to be used and twisted until he saw the light. Or saw the darkness. The eternal, saving grace of damnation and hopessness. Then, she'd break him in order to make sure he never went crawling back to Jennifer, or never tried to hurt them. She might punish him a little, since she knew men were selfish beyond redemption, or to get a little revenge in her mother's name. Or just for fun. No.. no, that was too much like her father.

No, wait. Her father was the hero. Her mother was? Thinking about life before the Skulls made her brain hurt, though. She was abducted and drugged into submission and dependency along with Jennifer.. But whatever. It was all for the best, her and Jennifer knew that. They could hardly remember their lives before the Skulls. . The Skulls had saved them from some horrible life, whatever it was, and now it was Feral Girl's job to do the same for Wilde.

Of course, Wilde had a way of throwing things into doubt.

Feral: Hey, Wilde. Miss me?

Wilde wasn't all that hard to find. You just had to figure what mood he was in. This time, however, Feral Girl needed a little help tracking down his new location- Perez Park. Made sense, after all. It was a good place for the Skulls to bleed him into their membership. Lots of fights to try to get Wilde in on. Once they got him loyal to the Skulls, thing'd change in Perez Park, and it'd only be a while til they ran the whole thing. More on that later.

Problem was Perez is, if you're not a hero, you're not let in. Most the Skulls would be arrested if they tried to slip through the main gates. There were ways around, though. Mainly ways under. Not that the factions in the Skulls themselves really got along, but at least they were all Skulls, united in a war against the Hellions that seemed doomed to be an eternal stalemate.

This young man slouched on the floor could change that. Right now, though, he didn't look in the mood for much anything. Worse still, not only was he still clinging to his former life as a so called hero, but he seemed to be fighting the addiction to the Superadine. Superadine would be the only thing that could free him from his former life, in order to embrace the majesty of death.

Control Wide. It was a simple plan. One that was about to feel like it was falling apart. Wilde acknowledged her without looking up.

Wilde: Not sure ya should be here, Girl. Things just changed.

Feral: Changed, how?

Feral let out a soft, tiger like purr to let him know she thought she was right where she belonged. It didn't stop his next statement.

Wilde: I have a big choice to make. Things just got bad. He wants me to go for the Skulls.

Feral's claws extended to a fighting position at the sound of it.

Feral: What? Who wants you to go for the Skulls? If he's givin you trouble, I'll take him out.

Wilde finally looked up at her. The dark look in his face might have made her wish he didn't, if her emotions weren't so calloused.

Wilde: My contact. Antonio Nash. He wants me to take out a good chunk of Skulls, here in Perez.

Feral took a step back.. then she turned, and ran off, not knowing what had just happened or why she felt like she did. No destination in mind. The impossible had just happened.

The pain had finally gotten through the callouses.

End

-----

Who owns who (again!)

Mine: Feral Girl, Wilde Tanke Other players: Jennifer Delong, Cryptic's very own: Skulls, Perez Park, Hellions, Superadine, Antonio Nash 


End file.
